


Back in the Real World

by HaughtScot



Series: Half the World Away [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Back in Canada, Dancer Waverly, Dating, F/F, Fluff, New Relationship, Smut, bit of angst, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtScot/pseuds/HaughtScot
Summary: After their fleeting romance in Edinburgh, Nicole and Waverly are about to be reunited back in Toronto. How will they navigate a budding relationship in the real world?





	1. It doesn’t compare

**Author's Note:**

> So... the epilogue I planned to Half the World Away seems to have turned into a multi-chapter (probably) follow up instead. I started thinking about how their summer romance would translate into a new relationship when the real world intrudes, and here it is....
> 
> This will probably make more sense if you’ve read Half the World Away...

It was the second week in October and Nicole had been back in Canada for six days; six days in which she’d tried to avoid unpacking too many boxes and begun to navigate life with her parents. At first, they had skirted around each other, aware that it was only a temporary arrangement until she moved into the city for her job, but they had begun to settle into a routine. Every time she felt their attention become a little overbearing, Nicole reminded herself it was an adjustment for them too, the return of their daughter after five years.

It was the second week in October and it had been forty five days since Nicole last saw Waverly Earp. She had promised that she wouldn’t stay away any longer than she had to, but she hadn’t quite anticipated how hard it would be to pack up five years and say goodbye to what had been the most important part of her life. She hadn’t admitted even to herself quite how much the thought of Waverly had pulled her through those weeks and helped to convince her that she had made the right decision. 

While apart, they had FaceTimed most days, conversations that invariably ended in excited plans for what they would do when they were reunited. And that reunion was now imminent.

Nicole sat on a wall outside the rehearsal studios and try as she might, she could not stop her leg bouncing nervously. She clamped her hand down on her knee to still it and started worrying a loose thread in her jeans instead as she scanned the figures starting to emerge. She recognised a few of the dancers from the show and her heart began to beat faster in anticipation. 

It felt like hours before Waverly finally emerged alone, dressed in leggings and a long loose sweater, hair piled up in a messy bun. Nicole stood up, feeling like her heart had jumped into her throat, and started walking towards her. When Waverly saw her, her face split into a wide grin, producing the crinkles around her eyes that Nicole found irresistible. 

She closed the distance between them rapidly and Nicole almost stumbled with the force of Waverly launching herself into her arms. Nicole tightened her hold around the smaller girl’s waist and lifted her off the ground, revelling in the laughter she felt as much as heard. She set her back down gently but neither loosened their hold on the other, Nicole pressing her face against Waverly’s hair.

When Waverly finally pulled back, she quickly glanced around then placed a chaste kiss on Nicole’s lips. “Hey,” she breathed.

“Hi,” Nicole grinned, suddenly at a loss for words.

They continued to smile at each other until Waverly laughed and said, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Me neither. You look amazing. I mean, FaceTime was good, but it doesn’t compare to this,” Nicole smiled, reaching up to trace a thumb across her cheek. Waverly leaned into the touch for a moment before pulling back altogether and bending down to pick up the bag she’d dropped.

“Coffee? It’s my turn to take you to my favourite place.”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go.”

Waverly led them to a cosy coffee shop a couple of blocks away and Nicole found a table while she ordered the drinks. Now that the initial excitement of seeing Waverly again was starting to dissipate, Nicole felt the nerves and a strange awkwardness descend on her.

Waverly returned with the drinks and took a seat opposite with a nervous smile of her own. “So...” she began, “how does it feel to be back?”

“Uh, weird, to say the least. Living with my parents is... different.”

“I’ll bet. How have they been?”

“Falling over themselves to make me feel at home. I know that they’re happy to have me back and they’re trying, but it’s a little overwhelming.”

“It’s sweet that they’re trying though.”

“I know, I’m not complaining really. It’s only temporary anyway.”

“When do you think you’ll be moving to the city?” Waverly asked.

“Probably not until January, I need to save some money while I’m at my parents’, and my aunt’s offered me some shifts at her bookstore,” Nicole told her.

“Any idea where you’ll want to live?”

“Not really. Actually, I hoped you would come apartment hunting with me,” Nicole ventured.

“Really? Why?” Waverly looked taken aback.

“Um, well, you know the city better than me. And, I also hoped you’d want to spend some time there when I moved in.”

“Oh right. Yeah, sure,” Waverly agreed, looking down at the table, and Nicole wondered if she had been too pushy or assumed too much. She wanted to take Waverly’s hand across the table but both of them were wrapped tightly around her mug, so Nicole dropped her own hands to her lap and changed the subject.

They continued to chat, albeit slightly awkwardly, for another half hour or so, before Waverly asked, “Do you want to come back to mine for a while?”

“Yes, if that’s okay with you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t. You’re not in a hurry?”

“Not at all. I borrowed my mom’s car so I don’t need to rush off.”

“Good, maybe we could order some takeout later. I think Chrissy said she would be out late.”

Their chat on the way felt a little more natural, although Waverly still seemed to be keeping her distance, and Nicole started to relax as they entered Waverly’s apartment. When they entered the hallway, Nicole barely had time to look around before she felt herself forcefully pushed back against the wall and a moment later Waverly’s lips were on hers in a crushing kiss.

Nicole kissed her back briefly before pulling away to look at Waverly. “What’s going on, Waves?” she whispered.

“I wanted to do that as soon as I saw you.” Waverly pushed forward again, causing Nicole to bang her head against the wall.

“Ow,” she winced, rubbing at the sore spot. 

“Shit, Nicole, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Concern flooded Waverly’s eyes and her cheeks flushed pink.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Nicole rushed to reassure her as Waverly looked to be on the verge of tears. “Look, let’s go sit down and talk,” she suggested, and Waverly nodded before leading her to the sofa in a small living room.

“So what’s going on?” Nicole asked.

“Nothing. I’m happy to see you,” Waverly replied, not quite meeting her eye.

“I’m happy too, but something is up.”

“It’s stupid, it’s just... I’ve been looking forward to this for what feels like forever, and now you’re in front of me, I have no idea how to act,” Waverly admitted.

“You don’t have to act like anything Waves, it’s just you and it’s just me,” Nicole tried to reassure her, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

Waverly took a deep breath and finally looked Nicole in the eye. “I know, and I’m so glad it is, really. I guess I just didn’t expect it to feel so... well, different.”

“Different?” Nicole began to feel worried.

“I don’t really know what I mean. I guess it’s just having you here. It’s like, out of context or something, if that makes sense?” Waverly looked flustered.

“I think I get it. This is your everyday life, and I’m not part of that,” Nicole said, with a little more sadness than she intended.

Waverly grabbed at Nicole’s hand and said, “No, I really want you to be. I couldn’t wait for you to get here. I’m sorry for ruining it.”

“You haven’t ruined anything. We just have a few things to work out, and we need time to get used to this. Remember, no pressure.”

Waverly nodded and replied, “Okay. I’m sorry I pretty much jumped you when we came in, but I would really like to kiss you.”

“I think I might be okay with that,” Nicole smiled, leaning into a sweet kiss.

Waverly was the first to deepen the kiss, and when Nicole felt her move to straddle her lap, she allowed herself to be pushed back until they were lying full-length along the too-short sofa.

Waverly’s sweater was quickly discarded and moments later, Nicole’s t-shirt had joined it in a heap on the floor. Waverly’s deft hands had just begun to work on Nicole’s belt when an altogether too loud ringtone split the air between them and they both jumped.

“Yours?” Nicole questioned.

“Yep. Ignore it,” Waverly whispered against her cheek, reluctant to break the moment. It started up again seconds later and rang out insistently until Waverly sat up with a groan and snatched up her phone.

“This better be good,” she snapped as she answered. “Wait, Wynonna, I can’t hear you. Hold on,” her tone changed as she listened intently. She held up a hand in apology to Nicole and left the room to continue the conversation in private.

Not knowing what else to do, Nicole pulled her shirt back on and sat awkwardly on the sofa in the sudden silence. When Waverly returned five minutes later, Nicole could tell immediately something had changed.

“That was my sister, in case you couldn’t guess. She’s, uh, she’s on her way here.”

“Right now? Okay, do you want... I mean, should I go?” Nicole asked, trying to spare Waverly asking her to leave.

“I’m so sorry, after you came here to see me, but Wynonna...” she tailed off.

“It’s okay, I’ll leave you alone to see her. I can come back another time,” Nicole tried to hide her disappointment.

“I do want you to meet her, just... not now, not like this,” Waverly tried to explain.

They said goodbye quickly after that, neither sure of what else to say, and as Nicole walked back to her car, she felt a mixture of confusion and disappointment settle over her. After the excitement and anticipation of the build up, their reunion had not gone as she’d hoped, and she began to wonder if she’d misjudged the situation.

When she let herself back into the car, she checked her phone to find a message from Waverly.

 **I’m so sorry today ended like that, but I’m so glad you’re back. I’ll call you tomorrow xx**

Feeling the weight lift a little, Nicole tapped out a quick reply and headed for home.


	2. Where’s your girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Waverly was not very popular after that first chapter...
> 
> This is a talky chapter as Waverly and Nicole each do a bit of soul searching with friends and family.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was written to a soundtrack of CHVRCHES (as I’m seeing them this weekend :D), particularly Graffitti and Make Then Gold.

The door had hardly closed behind Nicole before Waverly leaned her forehead against it and screwed her eyes shut. What the hell was that? Six weeks of pining for Nicole and she’d practically shoved her out the door. She could just about blame Wynonna’s exceptionally poor timing for that, but earlier, her reaction to Nicole asking her to go apartment hunting, that was all on her. Avoiding holding her hand in the coffee shop then jumping her as soon as they were alone; talk about mixed signals. 

Nicole had tried to hide her disappointment but Waverly had seen the hurt flash in her eyes, always so warm and open. Waverly groaned aloud at the complete mess she’d made of their long anticipated reunion, and reached for her phone. 

Just as she hit send on the message, there was a loud banging on the door, and she opened it to find her sister leaving on the doorframe, more than a little the worse for wear.

“Heeey, babygirl,” she drawled, a lazy grin on her face. Wordlessly, Waverly stepped back and Wynonna walked in, shrugging off her battered leather jacket and throwing it over the back of a chair.

“Where’s your girl?” she asked, looking around the small living room like she might be hiding.

“She left,” Waverly replied shortly.

“Too scared to meet your big sister?” she smirked.

“I didn’t want her to meet you, not when you’re like this.”

“Like what?” Wynonna challenged.

“Sloppy drunk. I’d actually like you both to get along and that’s unlikely if this was her first impression of you,” Waverly told her.

“Ouch,” Wynonna looked wounded for a moment, then sighed, “I’m sorry if I ruined your night.”

“I did a good job of that myself,” Waverly muttered to herself, going to pour a glass of water for her sister.

“Any chance of a beer instead?” Wynonna asked hopefully, and received a glare in return. “Nope, that’s fine, yummy water...”

After a moment’s silence, Waverly spoke up, “So you got fired? Again?”

“Jeez Wave, want to try that again with a little more judgement?”

“You promised you’d stick at this one, Wynonna. What happened?”

“Well... apparently they don’t like it when you don’t show up for a few days.” Waverly just shook her head and Wynonna continued, “Look, it was just a shitty job in a shitty diner. I’ll find something else, I promise.”

“Don’t promise. How did getting fired end up with you getting a bus to a city three hours away?”

“Gus isn’t very happy with me, so I thought I’d let her cool off a bit.”

“And you brought your friend Jack along for the ride? Or was it Jim this time?” Waverly guessed, raising an eyebrow. 

Wynonna just shrugged, a sheepish smile all she could offer. Waverly sighed deeply, dropping onto the sofa next to Wynonna and said, “Okay, stay here tonight and tomorrow, go back and make it right with Gus.”

“You’re bossy. But you’re also the best. I am sorry babygirl, I’ll make it up to both of you,” Wynonna slung her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and pulled her closer. 

They ordered take out and when Waverly collected it from the delivery driver and went into the kitchen, she found Wynonna poking around in the cupboards. 

“Plates are in that one,” Waverly pointed out as she set the food down. 

“Ooh, what’s this beauty?” Wynonna exclaimed, standing up with a bottle in her hands. 

“Uh uh, no way. That is definitely not for you,” Waverly quickly snatched it from her. 

“Is that a malt whisky? When did you get so fancy?” Wynonna wanted to know. 

“I got it for Nicole, if you must know. It’s her favourite.” 

“Hmm, she’s gone up in my estimation,” Wynonna mused. Waverly left her to dish up the food while she hid the bottle of Lagavulin safely in her bedroom.

A couple of hours later, Waverly was about to get into bed, unable to stop thinking about how badly wrong the day had gone, when there was a soft tap at the door.

“What is it, Wynonna?” she called, more than a hint of impatience in her voice.

The door opened a crack and she heard Chrissy’s voice, “It’s just me, can I come in?”

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, come on in.”

She came into the room and perched on the edge of the bed. “Speaking of Wynonna, how come your sister’s crashed out on our sofa? That’s not who I was expecting you to be having a sleepover with tonight.”

“She called me, drunk, and I kinda had to invite her to stay. I hope that’s okay.”

“You know I don’t mind. What about Nicole though, was she here?” Chrissy wanted to know.

“She was, but she left before Wynonna got here. I didn’t think it was a good idea for them to meet when she’s like that.”

“Probably wise. How was your day before that though? The big reunion?”

Waverly groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and turn her back to face her friend.

“Waverly? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, something happened. I totally screwed up,” she admitted.

“What do you mean?” Chrissy looked concerned.

“Urgh, I don’t even know what happened. I was so excited to see her, and when I did, it was amazing. Then I felt really weird and didn’t know how to act.”

“Well, you’ve not seen each other for a while, it was bound to be a little bit awkward,” Chrissy reasoned.

“It was more than that, she was trying really hard and it was like I couldn’t say anything right. She asked me to go apartment hunting with her and I pretty much just brushed her off.”

“Why? Don’t you want to?”

“I really do, that’s the thing. She wanted my help and she wants me to spend time there when she moves in, which I really want too. Now she probably thinks I don’t care,” Waverly said sadly.

“She must know that you do. All those video chats and constant messaging weren’t for nothing.”

“I guess I just didn’t expect it to feel so different. Seeing her here, in the coffee shop and in our apartment, it just threw me. I tried to explain but I didn’t handle it well. She looked so confused and disappointed,” Waverly felt on the verge of tears as she thought about Nicole’s face as she left.

“It must have been weird for her too. She must be trying to adjust to being back at home after all that time.”

“That just makes it worse, I should be supporting her instead of making her think I don’t want her.”

“You’d better make sure that she knows that you do, then. It’s only the first day, you can easily fix this,” Chrissy reassured her.

“I don’t even know what I’m going to say to her,” she groaned.

“Tell her what you just told me, that you want to make things right. Maybe starting by apartment hunting with her?”

“Okay, I can do this. I’ll call her tomorrow,” Waverly decided.

“Call her now. It’s only just gone 11. You know you won’t sleep for thinking about it.”

Waverly knew that Chrissy was right so when she was alone again, she picked up her phone and found Nicole’s number.

She chewed nervously on her thumbnail as she waited in vain for Nicole to answer. She hung up instead of leaving a voicemail, and immediately rang again. Just as she was about to give up for the second time, Nicole answered, “Waverly? Is everything okay?” 

“Sorry for calling late, I just didn’t want to wait till tomorrow to speak to you,” Waverly apologised. 

“What’s up? Is your sister okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s just sleeping it off, she’s going home tomorrow.” 

“That’s good. What did you want to talk about?” Waverly couldn’t blame Nicole for sounding a bit short with her. 

“Well, I really wanted to apologise again for how I acted today. I’m sorry that I made you feel that you had to leave.” 

“I understood why, but I can’t say it didn’t hurt a bit. I guess we both had a lot of expectations for today.” 

“I’m so sorry, I really want to make this right. Can we talk about it?” Waverly asked hopefully. 

“I’d rather not do it now, over the phone. In person would be better.” 

“Okay, I would really like to see you. This weekend?” 

“I can’t, I’m working on Friday and Saturday and I’ve made plans on Sunday.” Nicole didn’t elaborate and Waverly didn’t want to push it. 

“Oh, okay. Next week then? I could come to you,” she offered. 

“I’ll be in the city on Tuesday for a meeting, we could meet after that?” They quickly settled on when and where to meet and although Waverly would have liked to have talked for longer, they said goodnight shortly afterwards. With a heavy sigh, Waverly burrowed deep into her blankets for what she already knew would be a fitful sleep.

Nicole drained the last of her beer and put the bottle back on the bar, her elbow narrowly missing the puddle of condensation there. She had allowed her old school friends to convince her that drinks on a Sunday afternoon to celebrate her return was a good idea. And so far, it was. She felt relaxed and was having more fun than she’d imagined, being back in familiar surroundings. 

She had even managed to push the niggling doubt about Waverly to the back of her mind, although she knew it wouldn’t last long. She had avoided mentioning Waverly to her friends this far, but sure enough, it wasn’t long before the topic came up. 

“So, how was the big reunion with your new girlfriend?” Sam, her best friend through school, asked. 

“Girlfriend? How do you know about that? I mean, her?” Nicole asked, surprised. 

“Your mom told me when I saw her a couple of weeks ago, said you’d be seeing her when you got back,” she filled her in. 

That surprised Nicole further; she thought she’d only mentioned Waverly in passing, so either her mom was more perceptive than she gave her credit for, or she spoke about her more than she realised. 

“My mom told you about my girlfriend? She talks about me?” 

“Of course, she always does. I could tell how excited she was for the prodigal daughter to return,” Sam teased. 

“Huh, I guess I didn’t expect that. I certainly never used the word girlfriend.” 

“Well, is she or isn’t she your girlfriend?” the third member of their trio, Becca, wanted to know. 

“That, I think, is up for debate at the moment.” 

“Have you seen her since you got home?” 

“Last week, and it was... not great,” Nicole admitted. 

“Gone off you already?” Sam laughed, then immediately backtracked as she saw the look on Nicole’s face. 

“Sorry, sorry, I was only joking. How could that happen to someone as wonderful and charming as you?” 

“Nice try Sammy. It kinda seemed like that might be exactly what has happened,” Nicole sighed. 

Although she had been trying not think too much about the confusing situation, she ended up filling her friends in on everything that had happened in Edinburgh, and since they had parted. 

As they had done for her all through high school, they listened and advised her without judgement, but with the healthy amount of teasing that she expected from them. 

She felt grateful to still have these women in her corner, even after she hadn’t been as good at keeping in touch with them as she should have been. Although, she conceded, the sudden rush of affection could also be partly down to the alcohol.

“Okay, enough of this,” Becca announced, “No more moping, okay?”

“Hey, I wasn’t moping,” Nicole protested.

“Pining then, whatever you want to call it. Next time you mention Waverly, you’re doing a shot,” Sam suggested.

“Oh come on, I haven’t talked about Waverly that-“ Nicole was immediately cut off by Sam calling for shots. 

“And if you start with that face, we’re going straight for karaoke,” Becca threatened.

So it was that Nicole stumbled home just before 11pm, feeling like a teenager as she tried to let herself in quietly and not disturb her parents. She thought she had managed to sneak in quietly until her mom appeared at the foot of the stairs as she was halfway up. 

“Busted,” Nicole muttered to herself, turning to face her. 

“Hey sweetheart. Did you have a good day?” 

“Yeah, it was fun. Even though Sam and Becca made me do karaoke,” she pulled a face as her mom laughed. 

“Sounds like fun. I was just heading to bed.” 

“I was trying to be quiet in case I woke you. Maybe I should get some water before I go up,” she decided, turning back the way she came. 

“Okay. Goodnight,” her mom said, catching her in a quick hug as she passed. 

When she was halfway upstairs, Nicole called, “Mom?” 

“Yes?” 

“You told people I had a girlfriend?” 

“Oh, I might have mentioned it. Shouldn’t I have?” she asked, looking slightly worried. 

“I never said Waverly was my girlfriend.” 

“I just assumed, the way you speak about her. Isn’t she?” 

“Uh, I’ll tell you in a few days.” 

If her mom was puzzled by her answer, she didn’t show it. “Okay. We’d love to meet her, you know. When you’re ready, that is.” 

“You would?” Nicole asked, surprised.

“Of course. If she’s important to you, she must be special. Only if you want to, though.” 

“Okay. Thanks mom,” she smiled.

She hadn’t spoken to Waverly all day but, as was their habit, she sent a goodnight message as she was getting into bed, and managed to keep her eyes open just long enough to read Waverly’s response before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading and for comments, they do make their way into the story as I go along!


	3. Far from ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for The Talk... can Waverly explain herself and get things back on track?

Waverly paced back and forth, trying not to look at her watch yet again. She knew Nicole was only a few minutes late but as she’d arrived fifteen minutes early, her nerves were already fraying. This time, she was more nervous than excited to see Nicole. This meeting - date? - felt particularly significant; after the disaster of their reunion, she had to make things right. How she was going to do that, she wasn’t quite sure yet, but she was going to make sure that Nicole knew, beyond a doubt, what she meant to her.

She was so caught up in her whirling thoughts and her pacing that she didn’t even see Nicole until she was just a few feet away. When she finally did, she was sure that her jaw had actually dropped at the sight of the tall redhead, dressed in slim fitting black pants, a tailored blazer to match and a fitted white shirt, with a pair of black and white brogues and a satchel slung over her shoulder to complete the look. 

“Hey Waves,” she smiled as she approached. 

“Wow, you look... wow,” she stuttered, before she collected herself enough to say, “I mean, hi.” 

When Nicole was standing right in front of her, Waverly didn’t hesitate to reach up to give her a soft kiss. She didn’t miss the surprised look in Nicole’s eyes as she pulled back, but she covered it quickly, saying, “It’s good to see you. You look great too.” 

“What I was trying to say was, this whole young professional, in a suit, thing is really working for you,” Waverly grinned. 

“Thank you. I thought, since I hadn’t met anyone from the job in person, I’d better make a good first impression.” 

“I’ll bet you did. How was it?” 

“How about we grab a coffee and I’ll tell you about it?” 

“Sure. I don’t really know this area but we’ll find somewhere.” 

As they started down the street, Waverly slid her hand into Nicole’s, and in response to her questioning look, she asked, “This okay?” Nicole responded with a dimple-flashing grin and a squeeze of her hand. 

When they had settled down with their coffees, Nicole began to fill Waverly in on her meeting with her soon-to-be colleagues, which had gone well. Waverly smiled to see Nicole full of enthusiasm for something she was clearly passionate about. 

“So, do you think you’ll look for somewhere to live around here, close to work?” she asked. 

“Well, it would be handy. I don’t mind travelling a bit though, so I guess I’ll just have to start looking.” 

“When you do, I’d like to help you,” Waverly offered. 

Nicole held her eye and said, “You would? You, uh, you didn’t seem so sure about that last week.” 

There it was; one of them had broached the subject that was hanging heavy in the air between them even as they’d chatted and laughed. 

Waverly sighed and replied, “I know, and I’m sorry. I can explain about all of that. Well, I can try at least.” 

“I think it’s time that we properly talked about that.” 

“Me too. Can we go back to my apartment ?” 

“That depends. Will you jump me as soon as we get in the door again?” the teasing tone was back in Nicole’s voice as she tried to lighten the mood a little. 

“I’ll try not to, but that outfit, well, it’s not helping.” 

Half an hour later, Waverly’s resolve had crumbled as she straddled Nicole’s lap on the sofa, one hand tangling in her hair as the other worked on her shirt buttons, lips moving seamlessly together. Nicole’s hands mirrored Waverly’s movements, one sliding under her shirt and up the soft skin of her back, until suddenly she broke the contact and pulled back as far as their position allowed.

“Wait, wait, stop,” she breathed heavily. 

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked, moving her hand to cup her face. 

“We’re not supposed to be doing this, we’re supposed to be talking.” 

“We can talk later,” Waverly tried to capture her lips again but Nicole moved back again, out of reach, and said gently, “No, this is important. As good as all this is, we’re going to deal with this properly.” 

Waverly huffed a little but she knew that Nicole was right, so she climbed off of her lap and righted her disheveled clothes.

She took a seat on an armchair, turned to face Nicole, and said hesitantly, “So, last week...” 

“Yes. Waverly, what happened? You said everything felt different?” 

“I was so excited to see you again, I guess I didn’t think about how different it would be, being here, at home. In Edinburgh, everything was new, and exciting, and it was like we were in our own little bubble almost, the last few days we spent together especially. It was only when I saw you here that I realised that might not be the same here. Is this making sense, at all?” Waverly was aware that she had started to ramble and she couldn’t tell from Nicole’s expression if she was saying all the wrong things. 

“Sort of. It was all pretty far removed from your real life, being far from home, trying new things, seeing new places. I was part of that?” 

“No. Well, yes, you were, but the best part of it. I never wanted you to be some summer fling that I left behind with just good memories. I want you to be part of my life,” Waverly told her honestly.

“Even when it’s not all new and exciting?” 

“Especially then. I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t want you here. I didn’t mean to, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t hurtful for you,” she apologised again. 

“I know it was soon to meet your sister, and I know that you’re working some things out with her, but yeah, it did hurt,” Nicole admitted. 

“That’s the last thing I wanted, I should have tried to explain better instead of just letting you leave. Wynonna is... complicated, but you’re important to me, so I want you to know her.” 

They were both silent for a moment before Waverly spoke up again, “I guess what I was really worried about was you’d see me here, living in this crappy apartment, not doing much except going to school and rehearsing, and you’d see just how ordinary I am.” 

“Are you kidding, Waverly? One thing I do know from our time together is that you are far from ordinary.” 

Nicole’s sincerity brought a lump to Waverly’s throat and she had to lower her eyes for a moment to recover herself. 

“I feel the same, you know. I worried that you’d come back here and realise that what we had in Scotland was just a bit of fun. I was scared you’d settle back into your life and there wouldn’t be a place for me,” Nicole admitted quietly. 

“And how I acted last week must have reinforced that. I can only say sorry again and promise that I’ll try my best to show you that you definitely have a place in my life.” 

“And are you okay with everything that comes along with that? I mean, last week you seemed... a bit uncomfortable with me in public?” 

Waverly covered her face with her hands for a moment before she replied, “I feel so bad about that. I wanted to kiss you, and I wanted to hold your hand but I felt so awkward. Today though, I did that without even thinking.” 

“I noticed,” Nicole smiled, and continued, “you know I don’t want you to feel you have to though, I do get that this is all new to you.” 

“Thank you for understanding, but I want to do these things with you. My sister and my aunt know about you, and my friends, so anyone else, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care who knows we’re together.” 

“So we’re together?” Nicole raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“If you’ll have me? I know we have work to do, but I really, really want this to work,” Waverly told her, heart racing as she waited for Nicole’s response. 

“I do too. I think we both need to realise that this is going to be different from how it was in Scotland, but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. We need to get used to each other again too,” Nicole told her. 

“We can do that. I think we’ve already established that I’m not very good at this, and I’ll make mistakes, but I really don’t want to mess this up.” 

“We’ll both make mistakes, but we’ll work at it and we’ll always talk, okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you for listening to me and for letting me explain,” Waverly said, moving to sit next to Nicole and take her hand. Nicole wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace, settling back against the cushions. 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Nicole spoke up, “My parents want to meet you. Apparently, I talk about you more than I thought.” 

“Is that right?” Waverly tilted her head back to look up at her. 

“Seems to be. I don’t think we’re quite meet-the-parents ready yet, but my mom already thinks you’re special.” 

“Well, when you’re ready, I’d like to meet them too. I know this is a lot for you to adjust to, being back here, new job, reconnecting with your parents.” 

“Yeah, a bit. I’m feeling more normal though, and things with my parents are good. Even just talking with them about you is more than we’ve really done before.” 

“I’m glad you’re all getting on, and it means a lot to me that you’ve spoken to them about me,” Waverly smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. 

“Oh, I have something for you, back in a minute,” she said, going into her room to fetch the whisky she’d hidden from Wynonna. When she returned and handed it to Nicole, the redhead’s face lit up in delight. 

“Wow Waves, thank you. That’s my favourite.” 

“I remember. Call it a welcome home gift.” 

“I love it, that’s very thoughtful of you,” she pulled Waverly down to draw her into a deep kiss. 

“I would open it now but I have to drive home. Unless you want one?” Nicole offered. 

“Not if you aren’t. You, uh, you could always stay here tonight so you don’t have to drive?” Waverly suggested. 

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea tonight. Not that I don’t want to, but next time?” 

“Whatever you want,” she smiled to reassure Nicole that she understood. 

“So,” Nicole began, changing the subject, “apartment hunting. I’m going to start soon, if you still want to help?” 

“Of course. In fact, we could start now. Online, I mean, we could start getting an idea of what’s available where. Well, you could, I’ll just help you look.” 

“Sounds good,” Nicole grinned at Waverly’s enthusiasm. 

By the time Chrissy came home hours later, they had a shortlist of areas Nicole was interested in and a long list of apartments that she wanted to look at. 

When it came time for Nicole to leave, they stood at the door, much slower to part than the previous time she was there. 

“So I’ll see you on Sunday?” Waverly double checked. 

“Yep. We can make plans during the week but I’ll definitely be here on Sunday,” Nicole confirmed. 

“Or... you could come on Saturday night and stay? You heard Chrissy’s subtle as a ton of bricks mention that she wouldn’t be here this weekend,” Waverly suggested, unsure of whether Nicole would want to. 

Nicole hesitated for a moment, obviously weighing it up, before replying, “Yeah, I’d like that. We could have a proper date night.” 

Waverly let out the breath that she didn’t realise she was holding and said, “Great. I’m already looking forward to it.” 

“Me too. But now, I do need to go,” Nicole told her, leaning in for a final kiss. 

Waverly watched until she was out of sight then headed back indoors with a huge smile, a smile she was sure wouldn’t leave her face all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all is right with WayHaught once more... we’ll see!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and for your comments (they make a nice gift for someone whose birthday might be tomorrow... yes, that was entirely shameless)!


	4. Don’t you dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole spend a weekend reconnecting. And there’s dressing up... for Halloween

As Nicole walked up the final flight of stairs to Waverly’s apartment, she couldn’t escape the niggling feeling that she’d forgotten something. She did a mental inventory of what was in her rucksack: clothes, toiletries, the essentials. The tote bag on her other shoulder was filled with a bottle of wine and the food that she’d picked up on the way, so what was missing? 

As Waverly opened the door to greet her with a big grin, she suddenly realised. 

“Pyjamas,” she blurted out, much to Waverly’s confusion. 

“Uh, hi to you too?” 

“Sorry, I just realised I forgot to bring pyjamas,” Nicole explained, feeling herself blush a little. 

“Ah, I thought you were trying out a new pet name or something,” Waverly laughed. 

“I hope I come up with something better than that. Anyway, hi,” she smiled as she wound an arm around the smaller woman’s waist and leaned in for a kiss. 

Just before their lips met, Waverly whispered, “Who says you need pyjamas anyway?” 

Nicole smiled into the kiss and when they broke apart, she said, “I bet you think I did it on purpose. I packed a bag before I left for work this morning so I was obviously still half asleep.” 

“If you say you didn’t do it on purpose, I’ll believe you,” Waverly smirked as she took her by the hand and led her further into the apartment. 

“Are you cooking? Something smells amazing,” Nicole asked as they walked into the kitchen. 

“Just spring rolls and ramen. I thought we could eat here, then maybe go out after. Or stay in, whatever you feel like.” 

“Sounds good. I brought wine, and a chocolate cake. Not homemade, sadly. Actually, it’s much better that it’s not homemade,” she laughed. 

Half an hour later, the small table was laden with delicious smelling food and a couple of full wine glasses as they took their seats for dinner. The addition of some strategically placed candles around the room set the atmosphere, and before they tucked in, Nicole said, “This is great. Thank you for all of this.” 

“You’re welcome. I wanted to do something nice for you, and have a special date.” 

“Top marks so far,” she smiled, lifting her wine glass to clink against Waverly’s. 

Over dinner, Waverly asked, “How was work today?” 

“It was good, I love the bookshop and it’s nice working with my aunt. There’s a kids’ book club on a Saturday morning, today we went on a bear hunt.” 

“Well, that’s just adorable. Did you do the voices when you read to them?” Waverly wanted to know. 

“Of course, how else do you read aloud? They were a cute bunch, I was pretty glad when the parents arrived to take them away though,” Nicole laughed. 

“I know that feeling. I was working with kids today too, I’m helping choreograph the Christmas show for the kids’ classes.” 

“Really? That’s awesome. I bet they’re excited.” 

“Just a bit, they’re already getting excited for Christmas and it’s not even Halloween yet. Oh, that reminds me, do you want to come to Halloween party next Saturday?” Waverly asked, excitement clear in her eyes. 

“Uh, sure. Where is it?” 

“In a bar near here. A bunch of us are going and I’d really like you to come too.” 

“I’m in. I’m guessing I need a costume?” 

“Please don’t say you don’t want to dress up?” 

“I always loved dressing up for Halloween. Do you have a costume?” 

“I have a couple of things I could wear. I kind of thought though, if you wanted to, that we could do, like, a couple costume?” Waverly said in a rush. 

“A couple costume?” Nicole repeated slowly, not sure what else to say. 

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine, it was a silly idea, it’d probably be embarrassing,” Waverly tried to laugh off her suggestion. 

“No, I want to. I just liked you referring to us as a couple,” Nicole told her, reaching across the table to cover her hand with her own as Waverly’s cheeks took on a pink tint. 

“Well, we are. And we’ll come up with the best costume too,” she grinned back at her. 

When they’d finished eating, Nicole insisted on clearing the table and washing up while Waverly poured more wine and lit a few more candles around the room. 

Nicole joined Waverly on the couch when she’d finished, and accepted the glass that she handed to her. 

“So what do you want to do? Stay in, or head out?” Waverly asked. 

“Mmm, I’m too full to move for a while. That cake finished me off,” Nicole groaned, patting her stomach as Waverly laughed. 

“I kind of hoped you’d say that, I want to stay in, just us.” 

“That does sound nice,” Nicole replied contentedly, “we’ve never really done that, have we?” 

“No, in Edinburgh we were always too busy doing something fun to just sit in together like this.” 

“Not that this isn’t fun, right?” Nicole teased. 

“Of course, that’s not what I meant. Just that this, it’s nice. It’s normal. I think we need this.” 

“I think so too. What else do we do on a normal night in? Movie?” 

“Sure, let’s find something terrible to watch.” 

For the next hour, they mostly ignored the movie, choosing instead to talk, inching closer until they were entwined, Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s side. Nicole had let her attention drift back to the movie when she felt a soft, warm hand slide under her shirt to inch up her stomach. She glanced down at Waverly to find her looking back at her, a soft smile lighting up her face. 

“Whatcha doing, Waves?” she whispered. 

“What I’ve been thinking about doing for weeks,” she replied, moving her hand further to lightly graze across Nicole’s chest. 

Nicole tried to hold her reaction in check as Waverly started to kiss the sensitive skin on the underside of her jaw, but after a few moments she pulled back to look at the brunette. 

“We don’t have to, you know,” she told her gently. 

“I want to, so much. Don’t you?” 

“Of course, but only if it’s what you really want.” 

“It really is. Why are you holding back?” Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek so she couldn’t look away. 

“Just, after what we talked about, I don’t want you to feel like you have to, to prove anything, to show that you want me,” she admitted. 

“I don’t feel that way at all. I want you, like I have since the first time we met. This isn’t about proving anything.” 

“It’s why I stopped the other day. I don’t want us to use sex to solve or avoid issues. I’m glad we talked it out instead.” 

“I didn’t want to stop but you were right, sex wouldn’t have fixed anything. There isn’t anything to fix now though, is there?” Waverly asked seriously. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Then we’re good. Look, I love that you’re so considerate and always check that I don’t feel pressured to do anything. I’ve never really had anyone do that for me before, and it’s special. But you have to trust that I know you’d never force me into anything, and that I know what I want. And right now, that is you,” Waverly told her, eyes shining bright with passion. 

Nicole felt her face break into a wide smile, as she said, “Well, when you put it that way...” Their lips met in a tender kiss which soon turned heated. 

Waverly pulled away long enough to ask, “Bedroom?”, to which Nicole only nodded and followed her. 

She barely had time to look around the room before Waverly was on her, tugging the hem of her shirt until she lifted her arms to allow her to pull it over her head and off, to be tossed unceremoniously to the floor. Waverly’s shirt soon followed as they made their way to the blanket covered bed, and Waverly knocked a couple of cushions to the floor before pulling Nicole down to join her on the bed. 

Nicole took a moment to catch her breath and let her eyes roam over the woman in front of her. With a flush rising up her chest, hair tossed back over one shoulder and eyes dark with desire, she was even more beautiful than Nicole remembered. 

“What is it?” Waverly asked quietly, running a hand up Nicole’s side, coming to rest over one of the cups of her bra. 

“You’re beautiful,” Nicole told her simply, reaching out to ghost her fingers across her cheek. Waverly caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, before she moved further up on the bed and pulled Nicole with her. 

“I’ve been thinking about this so much,” Waverly whispered, her deft fingers beginning to work on the button of Nicole’s jeans. Soon they had both shed the remainder of their clothing and Nicole was hovering above the smaller woman, planting a line of kisses across her collarbone. 

She felt strong hands brace against her shoulders and before she knew what was happening, she was flat on her back and Waverly was above her. Her long hair fell around them, cocooning them in a bubble of warmth and desire. 

Nicole’s heart was hammering in her chest, so loud that she thought Waverly might hear it, and she was almost overwhelmed, her senses filled with everything Waverly. She brushed her hair back from her face and held it at the nape of her neck as she pulled her into an urgent kiss, all tongues and wet heat. 

Waverly’s hands roamed over Nicole’s chest, stopping to cup her breast and gently pinch her nipple between her fingers. Nicole moaned at the sensation, arching into the touch. Encouraged, Waverly broke their kiss and drew a trail of kisses down to her other breast, stopping when she wrapped her lips around a taut nipple. Nicole felt a rush of arousal between her legs and grasped the blanket under her hand, letting out a gasp. With a final kiss on her breast, Waverly began to move lower, settling more firmly between Nicole’s thighs as she kissed and licked a path across her abdomen, muscles twitching under her touch. 

Nicole froze as Waverly’s intentions became clear; this was new territory for them. They hadn’t had much intimate time together and although Waverly was eager to learn what Nicole liked, she had stopped short of this. 

Nicole raised her head to look at Waverly and was about to speak when the other woman cut her off. 

“Nicole Haught, don’t you dare say that I don’t have to.” 

“I wasn’t...” Nicole gave up; they both knew that was exactly what she was about to say. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing it felt when you did this to me. I want to do that for you. And I really want to taste you,” Waverly smiled wickedly at the last part, dropping a kiss on the delicate skin near her hip. 

“Fuck,” was all Nicole managed as she felt another wave of desire course through her. 

“Is that a yes?” Although Waverly’s tone was teasing, Nicole knew that she was seeking permission, so she reached down to stroke her hair and whispered, “Whatever you want, baby.” 

She propped herself up on her elbows, breath already coming fast, to watch as Waverly positioned herself between her thighs and gently nudged her legs further apart. Feeling a bit vulnerable and resisting the urge to move back, Nicole forced herself to stay still as the other woman inched her fingers up her inner thigh, stopping when she reached the glistening wet heat of her centre. 

She held her breath, trying to control her erratic heartbeat, as Waverly took a moment, using gentle fingertips to trace patterns over her folds. 

“So beautiful,” she breathed reverently, before she dipped her head and drew a path from her entrance up and over her clit. Nicole let out a sharp gasp at the intensity of the feeling coursing through her body, and forced herself to keep her hips on the bed as Waverly continued to explore, alternating between broad strokes with the flat of her tongue, and delicate, feather light touches around her clit, never lingering for too long. 

Waverly pulled back for a second and Nicole almost whined at the loss of contact, only to let out a long, low moan as she moved back in and slid her tongue inside, pushing as deep as she could go. 

“Oh my God, Waverly, so good,” Nicole breathed, her hand falling automatically to the back of Waverly’s head as she continued to thrust. Waverly moved her head up a little to focus her attention on Nicole’s clit, drawing tight circles around it before gently grazing her teeth directly across it, causing Nicole’s hips to buck up off the bed. 

“Fuck, that feels amazing. I’m so close baby,” Nicole panted out as she felt the knot of tension low in her stomach begin to unravel. Waverly responded by bringing two fingers up to her entrance and thrusting roughly inside as she closed her lips around Nicole’s clit, lashing her tongue over the sensitive bud. 

Nicole felt her walls flutter and clench around Waverly’s fingers, and she threw her head back with a cry, eyes squeezed shut as she came, one hand tangled in long hair and the other clutching the pillow behind her head. 

Lights danced across her vision as Waverly continued to pump her fingers gently as she came down, then carefully withdrew them. She replaced them with her mouth and used her tongue to lap up the arousal that had spilled around her hand. 

Nicole watched through a haze as she made her way back up her body, dropping kisses across her torso at random, until she captured her lips in a deep kiss, her own taste evident on her tongue. 

“That was incredible, baby,” Nicole told her sincerely. 

“It was hot. You taste amazing,” Waverly kissed her again to prove her point. Without breaking their kiss, Nicole trailed a hand down Waverly’s body to cup between her legs and was gratified to find how wet she already was. 

“Ready?” she smirked. 

“For you, always,” Waverly replied, nipping at her bottom lip. 

“Good, because we’ve got a lot of time to make up for,” Nicole told her, her mind firmly set on showing Waverly just what they’d both been missing.

Nicole came to slowly in the morning, noticing the slight ache in her muscles as she stretched before rolling over to find the bed empty. She could hear faint noises from elsewhere in the apartment so after a moment she pulled on underwear and her shirt and padded out of the room. 

She found Waverly, dressed in shorts and a tank top, in the kitchen, mixing batter. 

“Hey Waves,” she greeted, standing close behind her. 

“Oh! I didn’t hear you. Morning,” Waverly reached up to peck her on the lips. 

“What’s all this?” Nicole asked, one hand coming to rest on the shorter woman’s hip. 

“Pancakes. It was going to be breakfast in bed.” 

“Aw, sorry, I ruined it by getting up. We could always go back to bed?” Nicole grinned, raising her eyebrows suggestively and making Waverly laugh. 

“We could, if only we hadn’t planned to go costume shopping today.” 

“That is a shame,” Nicole said, moving closer so that Waverly was caught between her and the counter, bringing one hand up to cup her face as she leaned in for a slow, sensuous kiss. 

They were both slightly breathless when she pulled away, and Waverly whispered, “Don’t you want these pancakes?” 

“I think I want you more,” Nicole told her, as she started to move the hand on her hip towards the waistband of her shorts. 

“Cheeseball,” Waverly chuckled then stifled a gasp as Nicole’s hand slid into her shorts and between her legs. 

“No underwear?” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly shrugged, “I was just going to take them off when we went back to bed anyway.” 

“Okay, we’ll just wait then,” Nicole said with an innocent smile, making to move away. 

“Don’t you dare,” Waverly laughed, grabbing her wrist to keep her hand just where it was. 

“If you insist,” Nicole smiled, planting a kiss under Waverly’s jaw and working across to her waiting mouth. She slid her hand further into Waverly’s shorts and through slick folds, drawing a gasp from the other woman. 

She usually liked to take her time, teasing and working her up, but she could tell from the movements of her hips and tight grip she had on her wrist that she was in no mood for that. She set a steady pace, dexterous fingers following a path from her entrance up around her clit, applying pressure where she needed it most. 

When Waverly began to whimper into their kiss and roll her hips against her hand, she took the hint to slide two fingers deep into her velvety heat, curling just so as she used her thumb to circle her clit, and a moment later, she felt Waverly clench tightly around her. Waverly clung to her as she rode out a powerful orgasm, one arm around her shoulders while she placed hot kisses on her neck. 

Nicole stilled her movements as she felt the aftershocks begin to subside, before Waverly used the hand still wrapped tight around her wrist to remove her hand from her shorts. 

Nicole thought that with her eyes bright and shining, skin slightly flushed and hair tousled, she had never looked more beautiful to her. They stood with their foreheads pressed together, both breathing heavily, until Waverly finally managed to say, “Remind me to make pancakes for you more often.”

The following weekend saw Nicole again standing outside Waverly’s apartment, rucksack slung over her shoulder. 

Chrissy opened the door to her, saying “Hey Nicole, come in.” 

“Thanks Chrissy. How are you?” 

“Good, looking forward to the party. I hear Waverly roped you into matching costumes?” 

Nicole laughed and replied, “Yeah, but it’s a good one. Well, it could be worse.” 

“Can’t wait to see what she came up with. She’s in her room getting ready.” 

When Nicole entered her bedroom, Waverly was in front of the mirror, half dressed as she worked on her make up. They didn’t have long until they were meeting Waverly’s friends at the bar, so Nicole changed quickly, pulling on a short purple dress that Waverly had found. She tied a green scarf in her hair and finished the outfit with socks and purple hi tops. 

Waverly ran an appraising eye over her and said, “Looking good.” 

“Same to you. How do you manage to make an orange sweater look so good?” 

“Natural talent,” she grinned as she completed her look with a pair of thick black framed glasses. 

When they joined Chrissy in the living room, she looked up and smiled, “Daphne and Velma. You’re cute.” 

“Aren’t we? We had to work this hair in somehow,” Waverly teased, reaching up to gently tug on Nicole’s straightened hair. 

“I thought you were going as a couple though?” 

“Who says they’re not? The hints are all there,” Nicole laughed. 

As they approached the bar and the sounds of the party spilled into the street, Nicole began to feel nervous about meeting so many of Waverly’s friends. When they entered the bar, Waverly and Chrissy spotted their friends straight away and headed over as Nicole followed a step behind. She greeted the girls that she had met before in Edinburgh before Waverly introduced the few strangers in the group. 

“Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Nicole,” Waverly said as she clutched Nicole’s hand and grinned broadly. Nicole’s smile grew to match when she referred to her as her girlfriend; they hadn’t had that particular discussion but Waverly had used the term so naturally. 

Soon the bar was full of people in costume and everyone was drinking and dancing, but Waverly hardly left Nicole’s side, making sure she introduced her to everyone that she knew there. 

It didn’t take long for Nicole to relax and start to enjoy herself, and she could see how much effort Waverly was putting in to show how happy she was to be with her. The little touches, hand holding and quick kisses felt much more natural between them, and Nicole was happier than she had been since she returned home. 

When the bar closed, someone offered up their apartment to continue the party but Nicole and Waverly decided to go home instead. 

As they walked, hand in hand and pleasantly warmed by the alcohol, Nicole couldn’t help but ask, “So, girlfriend, huh?” 

“What’s that?” 

“You called me your girlfriend tonight. More than once.” 

“Yeah... is that okay? I know we didn’t talk about it but it felt right,” Waverly stopped to look up at her. 

“It does feel right. I loved hearing you say it.” 

“I like saying it... girlfriend,” Waverly grinned, her eyes crinkling in the way that Nicole found adorable, as she pulled her into a kiss. “I knew you couldn’t resist the orange sweater.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting, as always it’s much appreciated! Especially with all the recent drama... I love this community!


	5. This is the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a bit of an identity crisis, and Nicole has protective friends. Plus, WayHaught’s adventures in apartment hunting!

“It’s small, but it’s nicer than the last couple,” Waverly mused, as she looked around the slightly dusty apartment. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely the nicest so far. I can deal with small,” Nicole replied, taking in the open plan living room and kitchen. 

“Even though you’re a giant?” Waverly teased. 

“Haha. I don’t have that much stuff really, and this furniture is pretty decent.” 

They moved through into the bedroom, which was disappointingly small, and Nicole sighed, “I think this rules it out.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s too pokey in here, even with a small bed.” 

“I thought you could deal with small?” 

“Not this though, if I got a bigger bed there would hardly be any room for anything else.” 

“Do you need a bigger bed?” Waverly asked. 

“I’m definitely getting my own bed, wherever I end up. I’m very particular about it,” Nicole told her. 

“What makes a great bed then?” Waverly was curious. 

“Big, definitely. A good firm mattress. And you in it,” Nicole grinned, waggling her eyebrows. 

Waverly laughed and slapped at her arm. “Dork. But, if that’s the case, I’m down with finding a big enough room for this bed.” 

“Thought you might be. Okay, so this one is ruled out. Three down, one more to go today.” 

“Where are we going now?” 

“Just a few blocks away. A bit closer to work, I think. Fingers crossed it’s a good one.”

Waverly was excited to start apartment hunting with Nicole, especially after spending the previous weekend apart as she visited Wynonna and her aunt Gus at home. Although it was to be Nicole’s apartment, Waverly couldn’t help but picture herself there, sharing meals, snuggling on the couch, making use of that big bed that Nicole wanted... 

None of the three places they’d looked at so far had been suitable, but she’d tried to find something positive to say about each one nonetheless. 

The final viewing, however, tested even Waverly’s positivity and sunny outlook. When Nicole saw the exterior of the building, she was reluctant to go further but Waverly persuaded her that the apartment could still be worth seeing. 

She was wrong. 

They stood in the middle of the tiny studio space, taking in the dingy decor and well past its best furniture, the smell of damp and disuse filling the air. 

“Um, it has quite a nice view,” Waverly pointed out. 

“Wow, how can you even tell? That window is filthy,” Nicole wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“Okay, I’m clutching at straws.” 

“I love that you’re trying to see something positive, but let’s just write this one off and go. I feel like something might start growing on us if we stand here much longer.” 

As they left the building, Nicole said, “Okay, so that wasn’t a great start, but at least I know a lot more things I don’t want.” 

“And you’ve got more places to see this week?” 

“Yeah, on Thursday. I’ve still got plenty of time to find somewhere.” 

“It’ll be fine. You’ve got the worst places out of the way first.” 

“I think I’ve been too spoiled by living in that beautiful flat in Edinburgh. Big rooms, high ceilings, bay windows,” Nicole reminisced. 

“Do you miss it?” Waverly asked. 

“The flat?” 

“Well, Edinburgh in general.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do. I love that city. I miss my friends there, and my job. I even miss Cam’s annoying face. I miss Rory more though,” Nicole laughed. 

“This is still an adjustment for you, huh?” 

“Kind of. I think when I have a place and have started work I’ll feel more settled. Don’t worry, I’m still glad that I came home,” Nicole smiled, lifting Waverly’s hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Good. I’m very glad you came home too,” Waverly told her sincerely. 

Half an hour later, they were sitting down to dinner in a new vegan restaurant Waverly had been desperate to try. As they waited for their food, Nicole asked, “Hey, how was your weekend at home? In all the apartment hunting fun I forgot to ask.” 

“Yeah, it was good. It’s always nice to see Gus, and Wynonna seems to be sticking to her new job, so that’s good.” 

“That sounds positive, I know you worry about her.” 

“I can see she’s really trying this time. Oh, and she asked so many questions about you. She wants to meet you, but I’m not sure I should put you through that,” Waverly laughed. 

“I think I can handle her,” Nicole replied, a cocky smile on her face. 

“You don’t know my sister. Gus was angling to meet you too, but she’s not quite so obvious about it as Wynonna.” 

Waverly was quiet for a moment as she debated whether to tell Nicole what had been on her mind since the weekend. In their time together, she had found that her girlfriend - girlfriend; even thinking that gave her a thrill - seemed to be especially perceptive when it came to how she was feeling, and this time proved no different. 

“Anything else happen over the weekend?” Nicole asked casually. 

“Um, not really something that happened, more something that Gus said,” Waverly began. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“It feels kind of silly. She just said... well, she said something about me being a lesbian. She didn’t mean anything bad by it at all, but it made me realise that I’ve never thought of myself as that. Which is the silly part, because I have a girlfriend,” Waverly tried to explain, aware that she was blushing under Nicole’s steady gaze. 

“It’s not silly, and having a girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to identify as a lesbian. You define yourself however you want,” Nicole reassured her. 

“It’s just made me think a lot about how I would define myself. Until I met you, I don’t think I would have considered myself anything but straight, but looking back, I think there was always something there. So, bisexual maybe? I feel like I don’t know what label fits,” she admitted. 

“Not everything needs a label, you know. We don’t all have to fit into boxes. You’ll know yourself what feels right for you.” 

“How did I know you’d know just what to say? It all seems so easy for you,” Waverly said, then wished she hadn’t as an incredulous look stole across Nicole’s face. 

“Easy? Remember the part where I moved across an ocean because I didn’t know how to deal with it properly?” 

“Sorry, easy is the wrong word. I just meant, you’re so self-assured, so certain of who you are.” 

“It took a while to get to that though. I’ve known for sure since I was 15, I’ve had a lot longer than you to be sure of myself. And there’s no rush for you to do that, no-one is pressuring you.” 

Waverly reached across the table and entwined her fingers with Nicole’s as she said, “One thing I am certain about is that I’m very happy you’re my girlfriend. And I’m very, very attracted to you.” 

“Well, that works out perfectly for both of us then,” Nicole laughed. 

Two days later, they met for another day of apartment hunting, casting their net further afield in the hope of finding something better. The first two, in the same street, didn’t meet Nicole’s fairly small list of requirements, but the third place they visited, a couple of blocks away, seemed more promising. Nicely furnished and as spacious as Nicole needed, including a decent sized bedroom, it was the best they’d seen so far. 

While Nicole checked out the kitchen, Waverly wandered into the bathroom and was disappointed to find it was small, with a shower cubicle rather than a bath. 

“I’ve found the downside. The bathroom,” she called out to Nicole, who replied, “Is it gross?” 

“No, it’s clean, but it’s tiny.” 

When Nicole joined her, she said, “It’s a bit cramped, but it’s not so bad. I could make do with this.” 

“No bath though. I like a bath,” Waverly pouted, then caught herself, “Not that that matters, I mean, it’s going to be your apartment.” 

Nicole smirked as she said, “Oh, I’m well aware of how much you like baths. I’m quite fond of them myself now, thanks to you.” 

Waverly responded by grabbing Nicole’s hand and pulling her closer, reaching up to press a kiss to her lips. She felt the taller woman’s arms wrap around her waist at the same time as she wound hers around her neck, running her hand up into her silky soft hair. 

The kiss deepened and Waverly whimpered as Nicole moved one hand down to cup her behind, squeezing lightly. The sound seemed to bring Nicole back to herself and she pulled back, smiling down at Waverly, cheeks flushed and breathing unsteadily. 

“Okay, I need to find somewhere with a bath, if that what even the mention of one does.” 

“Good plan. Maybe the next one will be the one.” 

“Yeah, you know what they say, eighth time’s the charm,” Nicole laughed. 

Their optimism was wearing thin by their final viewing, more unsuitable apartments ticked off her list, but the final stop put a smile back on both of their faces. 

On the small side but nicely furnished, a spacious enough bedroom and a good tub in the bathroom, the apartment had a cosy charm that made them feel immediately at home. 

After they’d looked around every room and checked out the view, Nicole said, “This is by far the best, right? I could totally see myself living here.” 

“It’s great, I think you’d be right at home here. It feels cosy and comfortable.” 

“I know. I think this is the one.” 

“It’s a bit further from work though, is that okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to get a bike anyway so that’s fine. I just need to find out if it’s available and when.” 

Nicole left a message with the agent and with nothing more to be done, they decided to check out what was nearby. 

As they left the building, Nicole spoke up, “So, I’m meeting my friend Sam when she finishes work later. Do you want come?” 

“To meet your friend?” 

“Yeah, I think we’re going to grab something to eat. I’m sure she wants to meet you. She’s not scary, I promise,” Nicole smiled. 

“I’ve inflicted my friends on you, I’m sure she’s less scary than them. I’d like that, thanks for asking,” Waverly told her, although she already felt a little nervous at the prospect. 

She wanted to meet Nicole’s friends, her family too when the time was right, she wanted to know the people that were important to her but everything still felt so new between them that she wasn’t sure what to expect. 

She was so used to seeing Nicole on her own, she’d only met some of her Edinburgh friends, so she was curious to see her amongst the people who knew her well. 

By the time they went to meet Sam, Waverly’s nerves had only grown, and Nicole had to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about. 

She led them to a small gallery and they spent a few minutes looking around before a blonde woman approached and tapped Nicole on the shoulder. 

“Nicole Haught in an art gallery. Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Hey, I’m not that uncultured,” Nicole protested, then gave her a quick hug. 

“If you say so. I’m done for the day anyway, so you can make your escape,” Sam told her. 

“Before we do, this is my girlfriend, Waverly. Waverly, this is Sam,” Nicole introduced them. 

Waverly stepped forward to shake hands with Sam, and just caught the subtle raise of her eyebrows when Nicole referred to her as her girlfriend. 

“Nice to meet you, Waverly.” 

“You too. I hope you don’t mind me tagging along to dinner,” Waverly said, hesitantly. 

“Of course not, I’d never pass up the chance to interrogate Nicky’s girlfriend.” 

At Waverly’s panicked look, Nicole stepped in. 

“Be nice, Sammy. No interrogations. I promised Waverly you weren’t scary.” 

“I’m kidding, don’t worry. I’m sorry Waverly, it’s just hard to resist winding her up. No interrogations, I promise.” 

Waverly gradually relaxed as they chatted more through dinner; despite her first impressions, Sam was funny and friendly, and Nicole made sure to keep Waverly involved in the conversations even when they drifted into talking about friends or shared memories. 

She felt like she saw yet another side to Nicole as she observed her interact with her old friend, and she found herself laughing along with Sam’s funny stories about a younger Nicole. 

They were waiting for the bill when Nicole’s phone rang, and when she saw it was the letting agent, she excused herself to answer it, leaving Waverly and Sam alone. 

Waverly fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth, feeling a little awkward without Nicole there, until Sam broke the silence. 

“So, girlfriends, huh?” 

“Um, yeah. I take it Nicole didn’t mention that?” Waverly was unsure of where the conversation was going. 

“She’s talked a lot about you, she just didn’t know what the situation was at the time,” Sam said pointedly, and Waverly tried to resist the urge to duck her head. 

“Yeah... we’ve talked a lot since she got back and we’ve sorted everything out.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. Nicky deserves to be happy.” 

“I think so too. I’m trying my best to make sure that happens,” Waverly held Sam’s eye until she nodded, seemingly content with that answer. 

Waverly let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, feeling like she had just passed a test. 

At that, Nicole appeared back at the table, a wide grin on her face. “I got the apartment! I can move in next month.” 

“Hey, that’s great! I’m really happy for you,” Waverly beamed excitedly. 

“Yeah, good for you, I’m glad you found somewhere decent,” Sam added. 

When they left the restaurant, they piled into Sam’s car as she was driving Nicole home and offered to drop Waverly at her apartment. 

Once there, Nicole walked Waverly up to her door. 

“Sam didn’t say anything to you earlier, did she?” Nicole asked. 

“About what?” 

“Anything to do with us. She has been known to stick her nose in,” Nicole said apologetically. 

“Nah, she just asked about girlfriends. She said you deserve to be happy, and I couldn’t agree more,” Waverly smiled, reaching up to kiss the corner of her mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I hope she didn’t give you a hard time.” 

“She didn’t, it’s nice that you’ve got someone like that looking out for you.” 

Nicole pulled her closer and just before their lips met, Waverly whispered with a smirk, “Nicky.” 

“Nuh uh, nope. Sam insists on calling me that because she knows I’ve never liked it.” 

“I got that feeling. I’ll stick with my Nicole for now.” 

“Sounds good to me,” she whispered, as she leaned into a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! I really appreciate that people take the time to read and to comment.
> 
> You may have noticed this story is meandering along a little... I have a few more things in mind for them, but I’m open to suggestions of where to take them - all the firsts of a new relationship, getting to know each other better, all suggestions welcome!


	6. Don’t leave her waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s moving day!

“Nic, is everything ready to go?” her mom called through to the kitchen, where Nicole was making coffee. 

“Yep, I’ve brought all the boxes down from my bedroom. Dad said the ones in the garage are ready to go too,” she replied as she set out four travel mugs to fill. 

Her mom walked into the kitchen just as she finished speaking, and she said, “Good, he’s arrived with the van so we can start loading it up.” 

“I’ll get the ones from the garage. Waverly should be here soon too,” Nicole worked to keep her voice calm at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. 

“We’ll put as much as we can in the van then, and the rest can go in her car, if they all fit.” 

“There’ll be plenty of room, I don’t think we’ll even fill the van,” Nicole said. 

She still wasn’t entirely sure how moving into her new apartment had ended up in Waverly meeting her parents for the first time. Her parents had immediately offered to help her move, as had Waverly, and she hadn’t wanted to say no to any of them, so here she was, barely paying attention to what her parents were doing around her as she waited nervously for Waverly to arrive. 

She went outside to start loading boxes into the back of the van, half of which was taken up by the new bed her dad had already picked up for her. 

A nervous sounding Waverly had called before she set off from the city, and Nicole had tried her best to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about, meeting her parents. She knew that they would like Waverly, but her stomach was still a knot of nerves. 

She worried it was soon to be introducing her to her parents - they’d only been officially together for about six weeks, after all - but at least this way, they’d be busy doing something all day and it seemed less awkward than sitting down to a meal. 

At least, that’s what she hoped. And, as she watched a red Jeep pull into the driveway behind the moving van, she was about to find about. 

Although the van was only half packed, her parents headed back indoors to give them a little privacy, and Nicole gave her mom a grateful look as they passed. 

Waverly didn’t make a move to get out of her car until Nicole walked over, then she hopped down from the driver’s side, pulling her jacket tighter around her against the cold. 

“Hey Waves,” Nicole greeted her with a kiss, “glad you made it.” 

“Me too. So this is the Haught house,” she said with a smile, gesturing behind Nicole. 

“You did not just say that,” Nicole laughed. 

“Chalk that one up to nerves? At least I didn’t say it to your parents,” Waverly reasoned. 

“You don’t need to be nervous, they’ll love you. Ready to go in now, or do you need a minute?” 

“No, let’s go,” Waverly took a deep breath and slid her hand into Nicole’s. Nicole could feel her trembling slightly as they walked through the front door, and she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she followed her parents’ voices through to the kitchen. 

They both turned to face them when the women entered, and Nicole felt Waverly’s grip on her hand tighten. 

“Uh, mom, dad, this is Waverly. In case you hadn’t guessed,” Nicole attempted to joke. 

Her mom was the first to speak, as she stepped towards them and said, “Waverly, it’s so lovely to meet you. I’m Elizabeth.” 

Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand to shake hands with Elizabeth and replied, in a slightly breathless voice, “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“And this is Tom,” she continued as Nicole’s dad followed suit. 

Once the introductions had been made, there was a momentary awkward silence, before Elizabeth asked, “Can I get you something to drink, Waverly? Tea, coffee?” 

“I made those coffees to take with us,” Nicole interjected, indicating the travel mugs on the counter. 

“We can make more. Waverly only just got here, don’t rush her back out the door,” her mom scolded gently. 

“A coffee would be nice, thank you,” Waverly accepted with a smile, placing a reassuring hand on Nicole’s arm. 

While Nicole’s dad busied himself making coffee for everyone, the others moved into the living room and sat down, Waverly perched on the sofa next to Nicole. Nicole was still tense, still unsure of how her parents would act, but she quickly realised that she was being unfair to them. She could see how much effort they were both making to put Waverly at ease and make her feel welcome, and Waverly, for her part, was responding in kind, full of smiles and chatting easily. 

By the time they were packing the last of her boxes into Waverly’s Jeep, she could tell that she had charmed both her parents, and Waverly had relaxed considerably. She was going to travel back into the city with Waverly while her parents followed in the van, and she went to say goodbye to them while Waverly got the car warmed up. 

“Okay, you’ve got the address for the sat-nav?” Nicole asked. 

“Yep, all set to go. Here’s hoping we don’t get stuck in traffic. Someone just had to move two weeks before Christmas,” her dad pretended to grumble. 

“Waverly said it was okay earlier, it shouldn’t take that long.” 

“Well, if Waverly said so...” her mom teased, and Nicole rolled her eyes. “In all seriousness though, thank you for letting us meet her, she’s lovely.” 

“She is pretty great. Thank you for not embarrassing me,” Nicole chuckled. 

“We’ll save the baby photos for the next time. Don’t leave her waiting, we’ll be right behind you,” her dad prompted. 

When they were on their way, Waverly asked, “So, how did that go, in terms of first time meeting the parents?” 

“Good, I think. I could tell they loved you, like I knew they would. I don’t have anything to compare it to, but I’d say that was a success.” 

“Nicole! Am I the first girlfriend you’ve introduced to your parents?” Waverly sounded incredulous. 

Nicole just shrugged. “Yeah. I’ve never had anyone here I wanted them to meet. Things were too weird before.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t tell me that before, I was nervous enough as it was.” 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t. It wasn’t too bad though, was it?” Nicole was still a little concerned. 

“No, it was good. Your parents made me feel welcome, they’re so nice,” Waverly assured her. 

The rest of the day passed quickly in a blur of activity; once all of the boxes had been piled in the living room of the apartment, it was time to start unpacking. Nicole had carefully labelled each box with its contents and eventual destination, a fact Waverly seemed to find funny, so it was mostly a case of putting everything in its place. 

Nicole and her dad built up the new bed while Waverly and Elizabeth worked through the boxes for the living room and kitchen. Nicole worried that she might be forcing Waverly to spend too much time with her parents, especially when she wasn’t there acting as a buffer, but she was soon reassured by the chatter and laughter she could hear drifting through from the living room. 

When almost every box had been emptied, and places found those that could wait until later, Nicole stood in the middle of the living room and surveyed the scene around her. 

“I can’t believe we got all of this done so quickly. Thank you all for helping.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Everything looks great, I’m sure you’ll be happy here,” Elizabeth replied. 

“I think we’ve earned some dinner. Your mom and I will go out and get something. Vegan, right?” Tom suggested, and Nicole was touched that he’d remembered. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what’s nearby though. Maybe pizza? That okay with you, Waves?” 

“Sounds great, I’m starving after all that manual labour,” Waverly laughed. 

When they’d left in search of food, Nicole threw herself down onto the couch and pulled Waverly down next to her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Waverly snuggled further into her embrace, and Nicole thought, not for the first time, just how perfectly Waverly fit into her arms; how well they fit together. 

“Mmm, this is nice,” Waverly sighed contently. 

“Yeah, it is. I could get used to this.” After a moments’ comfortable silence, Nicole spoke up, “I think this is the perfect time to open the whisky you got me. I know my dad’s had his eye on it.” 

“I probably shouldn’t, I have my car.” 

“Oh, I thought you could just stay here tonight. If you want to, that is...” Nicole trailed off, aware she’d just assumed rather than asking Waverly. 

“Of course I’ll stay. I thought you might want to spend your first night here by yourself,” Waverly explained. 

“Not if the alternative is having you here instead,” Nicole smiled, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s hair. 

“I didn’t bring pyjamas. But then, I remember that time you forgot pyjamas...” Waverly teased, walking her fingers up Nicole’s arm to trace a line across her collarbone. 

“I remember that too. It’s becoming quite a habit. Oh, and I even have spare toothbrushes. Bamboo, of course,” Nicole said with a hint of smugness. 

“That’s it, you’ve convinced me,” Waverly laughed, pushing herself upright to pull Nicole into a kiss. 

It was almost an hour later when Nicole’s parents arrived back, laden down with pizza boxes and a bottle of champagne to mark the occasion. Nicole was happy that they’d picked up all vegan food, touched that they were making such an effort to make Waverly feel welcome. 

After they eaten and cleaned up afterwards, Elizabeth started gathering their things to leave. 

“I think it’s time for us to head off now. I’m sure everyone is tired.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty beat,” Nicole said, stretching as she stood up. 

“You can put that bed we spent so long building to good use,” her dad smiled, and Nicole froze; she could feel the blush spreading across her face and she didn’t dare to look at Waverly. 

She saw the exact moment he realised what he’d said, and his face coloured to match her own. “I mean... for a good sleep... since you’re tired.” 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at both of them and said drily, “Yep, definitely time for us to go. Let us know if you need anything else, okay?” 

Nicole recovered herself enough to say, “I will. Thank you for all your help today, both of you.” 

Waverly said goodbye to them with a promise to visit soon with Nicole, and Nicole saw them to the door. 

When she’d seen them off, she closed the door behind them and walked back towards Waverly. 

“I knew it was too much to ask to get through the day without an embarrassing moment,” she groaned, shaking her head. 

“Oh, it was funny, not as funny as your reaction though,” Waverly sniggered. 

“Not funny. I need a drink after that. Whisky?” 

They settled on the couch again, glasses in hand and Netflix on TV, and Nicole sighed in contentment at the cosy simplicity of being cuddled up with Waverly. 

She bit back a yawn but not before Waverly noticed, and asked teasingly, “Aw, tired? Ready for bed?” 

“Bed, maybe. Sleep, no,” Nicole replied, ducking her head to capture Waverly’s lips with her own. 

Waverly took the empty glass from Nicole’s hand and placed it on the table next to her own, before swinging one leg over Nicole’s hips in one smooth movement and settling in her lap. 

“Hey there,” Nicole whispered, letting her hands come to rest on Waverly’s hips, letting her hand slide up to the warm skin under her shirt. 

“Hi,” she breathed, cupping Nicole’s face as she leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss that left them both breathless. 

Nicole slid forward to the edge of the seat, grasped the back of Waverly’s thighs and pushed herself up to standing. Waverly let out a gasp of surprise and instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around Nicole’s waist. 

“Wow. That was sexy,” she said with a low chuckle, planting a kiss on her jaw. 

“Yeah? That’s just the beginning,” Nicole flashed her a cocky grin as she began to walk towards the bedroom. 

Once in the room, she kicked the door shut behind them and turned to push Waverly up against it, pinning her in place. Nicole felt as much as heard Waverly gasp into her mouth and she pulled back enough to check, “You okay?” 

Waverly responded by tugging on Nicole’s hair until she tilted her head enough for her to pull her into a searing kiss. Nicole could feel the subtle roll of Waverly’s hips as she ground against her stomach, and she moaned in response. 

Waverly began to grasp at Nicole’s shirt, pulling back just enough to say, “Too many clothes.” 

“I need to let you go to do something about that,” Nicole breathed. 

Waverly nodded so she stepped away from the door and lowered Waverly back to her feet. The smaller woman’s hands immediately went to the hem of Nicole’s shirt and she yanked it up over her head then tossed it to the floor. Her own shirt followed, and desperate hands fumbled with belts and buckles until they were both down to their underwear. 

Nicole pulled Waverly over to the bed and threw the bedspread to the side before they both stretched out. Nicole slowly and deliberately pushed her thigh between Waverly’s legs and immediately felt the wet heat of her centre through the fabric. She was so lost in the sensation that she didn’t realise that Waverly had unhooked her bra until it slid off her shoulders. 

She moved awkwardly to free herself from it, chuckling, “You’re getting good at that.” 

“And you’re even better at that,” Waverly replied as she ground her centre hard against Nicole’s thigh. Nicole sat back on her heels and pulled Waverly’s underwear down and off her legs, throwing them to the floor behind her. 

She quickly moved back over her girlfriend and kissed her hard at the same time as she slid her hand down her body and into the slick heat between her legs. She teased around her entrance, felt the arousal coat her fingertips and used it to glide back up, a finger on either side of her clit, already hard. She rolled it gently between her fingers, earning a low moan from Waverly, muffled as her tongue pushed further into her mouth. 

Everything felt urgent and needy; Waverly was shifting under her, hands roaming across her body until one came to rest cupping her breast. Feeling how ready she was, Nicole pressed two fingers deep into her core, as Waverly simultaneously pinched her nipple, hard enough to sting. 

“Jesus,” Nicole hissed, increasing the pace and depth of her thrusts in response to Waverly’s whimpers. 

Her pace faltered a little as she felt the scrape of teeth down her neck and across her shoulder. 

“Don’t stop, you’re so good, so good,” Waverly panted, hot breath against her skin. 

“Yeah? You like this, when I’m inside you?” 

“Need it, need you. More,” Waverly’s voice was muffled as she licked and sucked the skin of Nicole’s collarbone. 

“Another finger?” 

“Please, please,” Waverly was almost pleading. She added a third finger on her next thrust, the delicious squeeze she felt drawing an involuntary groan from deep in her chest. 

Waverly tangled her hand in her hair almost painfully and pulled her down into a messy kiss as she writhed underneath her, body clenching around her. 

Nicole could feel how close she was and redoubled her efforts, throwing her weight behind each thrust, making sure the heel of her hand bumped her clit, until Waverly arched her back off the bed and came with a cry of Nicole’s name on her lips. 

Nicole could feel her girlfriend’s whole body trembling as she coaxed her through the aftershocks, withdrawing one finger at a time as Waverly panted and whimpered. 

Nicole moved one leg so she was straddling Waverly’s hips, and tilted Waverly’s chin to look deep into her hazy gaze. 

“Okay?” she checked. 

“What did you do to me? I think I blacked out there,” she said with a weak chuckle. 

Nicole felt a swell of pride and pressed a kiss to her lips, a kiss which quickly grew into something deeper. 

The ache of arousal between her legs almost unbearable, Nicole dropped her hips to roll against Waverly’s lower abdomen, seeking relief against the firm muscle. She ground down at the same time as Waverly lifted slightly and she moaned, “Oh fuck, I’m close.” 

She felt Waverly’s hand slide between them, forcing her hips up, then two fingers were pushing deep inside. She moved further up Waverly’s body to help her reach, and rocked back and forth on Waverly’s fingers to meet her thrusts. 

As she neared the edge, the heavy knot of tension about to unravel, Waverly pushed herself up enough to reach her breast and wrapped her lips around her nipple. The scrape of teeth across the sensitive flesh was her undoing; her arms almost gave out and she would have sworn she saw stars as she came, an incoherent jumble of words falling from her lips. 

She rolled herself off to the side and lay flat on her back, panting. Waverly followed, turning on her side and draping an arm across Nicole’s still quivering stomach. 

“You okay, baby?” she whispered.

“So, so much better than okay.” 

They were quiet for a moment, before Waverly spoke up, “So, that was different...” 

“What do you mean?” Nicole turned to look at her. 

“Just, I don’t know, you’ve always been so gentle and careful with me. That felt different, like you let yourself go a bit.” 

“It wasn’t too rough, was it?” 

“No, no, I don’t mean that. Well, I mean, yeah, it was quite rough but God it was sexy,” she chuckled. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you were into it,” she teased. 

“Seriously, it was unbelievable. Not that I don’t love it when you’re gentle, but I won’t break when you’re not.” 

“Duly noted. Same for me, you taking control is really fucking hot,” Nicole whispered, and Waverly laughed, “I hope you still feel like that when you see your neck and shoulder.” 

“Waverly Earp, did you give me a hickey?” 

Waverly put on her most innocent smile and shrugged, “At least it’s scarf weather.” 

Shaking her head but unable to stop the smile splitting her face, Nicole manoeuvred the bedspread around them and pulled her girlfriend closer as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one set of family met - next time, it’s Nicole’s turn! As always, thanks for reading and for taking the time to comment - I love your suggestions and am always open to more.
> 
> Feel free to also do so on Twitter @HaughtToScot, where I’m also posting photos of places WayHaught visited in Edinburgh!


	7. So this is Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a WayHaught Christmas (seasonal, I know)! And then... Purgatory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an extra long, mostly fluff-filled chapter. Like, really fluffy, teeth-meltingly sweet, there’s-even-a-ferris-wheel kind of fluff. I had a crappy week and this made me feel better, so no apologies for the sappiness!

Waverly said goodbye to the last of the kids and their parents then walked over to where Nicole was waiting, lounging against the wall and flashing her dimples in that way that she loved. 

When Waverly reached her, she went up on her toes to kiss her hello, and Nicole smiled, “You look adorable in that hat.” 

Waverly had forgotten she was wearing a Santa hat; she reached up to take it off but Nicole stopped her. 

“Aw, don’t. It’s festive.” 

“Fine. For now. What did you think of the show?” 

“It was super cute, the younger kids especially. You’re a great teacher.” 

“I love working with them. Thank you for coming, watching kids that have nothing to do with you probably isn’t that fun.” 

“It was, and I’m happy to come and support you, whatever you’re doing,” Nicole smiled, with another kiss. 

“Thank you. Give me a couple of minutes and we can head out.” 

It was four days before Christmas and the kids’ dance show marked the end of Waverly’s school year. She was going home the following day for the holidays, but before that, she was having an early Christmas celebration with her girlfriend. First stop, the Christmas market. 

They strolled hand in hand, bundled up against the cold, warmed with mugs of gluhwein, and managed to hunt down a vegan food stall. After much effort, Nicole finally persuaded Waverly to ride the Ferris wheel; it wasn’t that Waverly was afraid of heights, it was more the idea of falling that bothered her. 

As soon as they sat down in their compartment, Nicole pulled her close with one arm tightly round her shoulders and holding one of her hands with her free hand. For reassurance, she said. Waverly was tense as they began to rise slowly into the air, keeping her eyes fixed on their joined hands in her lap, but she gradually began to relax into the warm body next to her as Nicole rubbed her arm through her thick coat. 

It took a full rotation of the wheel before Nicole coaxed her to take a look at the view, and she finally lifted her head, took a deep breath and looked around at the sea of twinkling lights spread out below them. Despite the initial lurch of her stomach, she had to admit that the view was magical. 

She glanced at Nicole to find her smiling softly at her, and she looked so beautiful under the lights that Waverly had to reach up to kiss her. 

“What was that for?” 

“Thank you for getting me on here, this is amazing.” 

“Thank you for being brave enough to do it,” Nicole smiled back. 

“You always make me brave,” Waverly told her sincerely. 

“That’s all you, baby,” Nicole whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips. 

Moments later, Waverly said, “Speaking of brave, are you looking forward to your visit to Purgatory next week?” She laughed as Nicole’s eyes widened. 

“Will I need to be brave?” she asked. 

“I’m kidding. Gus can’t wait to meet you, and I’ll make sure that Wynonna behaves.” 

They had decided that Nicole would spend a few days at home with Waverly in the week after Christmas, and although Waverly was teasing her about it, she was already nervous about how the meeting would go. She was fairly certain that Gus would like Nicole, but her sister, well, Wynonna was another story. She knew that any animosity Wynonna might show to Nicole would be born out of her sense of protectiveness towards her little sister, but she really hoped that she could avoid that and just be nice to her girlfriend. 

And then there was Purgatory itself. A small town full of people Waverly had known for all of her life. What would the reaction be when she brought home a girlfriend? Waverly knew she shouldn’t care, and deep down, she didn’t really, but she had spent so long trying to match the image she thought she should have that she couldn’t help but be a little apprehensive. 

She meant what she told Nicole though; she felt brave with her by her side, and that was the most important thing. 

As they climbed off the ride, Waverly clinging to Nicole’s arm until her legs felt steadier, Nicole asked, “What now? Home?” 

“Yeah, I’m freezing after that.” 

After they’d eaten dinner back at Nicole’s, they opened a bottle of wine and settled down on the sofa, ready to swap early gifts. Nicole was first to open a parcel, ripping open the paper and holding up a blue hoodie of the softest material. She pulled it on straight away and said, “Thank you, I love it. It’s so soft.” 

“Good. I kind of owed you one,” Waverly admitted with a smile. 

“Yeah, I guess this means I’m never getting that hoodie back.” 

“Hey, I brought it all the way back from Scotland, I think I get to keep it.” 

“You mean, you stole it and snuck it back with you. Anyway, this one is better. Now, for yours,” Nicole said, handing over a large bag which was lighter than Waverly expected. 

She removed the tissue paper and lifted out a thick crocheted blanket in soft pastel colours, that she recognised from a market they’d visited a few weeks ago. 

“I can’t believe you remembered this. Did you go back for it?” she asked. 

“Yeah, the next day, just in case someone else got it first.” 

“It’s beautiful, and so thoughtful, thank you so much,” Waverly crawled over the wrapping paper strewn around them to give Nicole a kiss. 

“Now the other part of yours,” she said, sliding over a long, flat rectangular parcel. 

“You win for thoughtful gifts, I love this so much,” Nicole told her when she’d opened the parcel to reveal a framed watercolour print of the Edinburgh skyline, in shades of blues and greens that matched the decor. 

“I thought it would remind you of all the good times you had there.” 

“It’s perfect. Look, there’s the Scott Monument, where we met for the first time,” Nicole pointed out, grinning widely. 

“Funny, that’s what I spotted first too,” Waverly laughed. 

“I really do love it. I need to find the perfect place for it,” Nicole decided, already looking around to weigh up the options, before she turned her attention back to Waverly, “Sorry, that can wait. First, your other gift. No prizes for guessing what it is...” 

She handed Waverly what was obviously a book, which turned out to be an old, beautifully bound volume of Gaelic poetry. 

“I know you’ve been learning bits of Gaelic, and I thought this might be a nice reminder of Scotland too,” Nicole explained, almost shyly. 

“Wow, I love this so much. You know I love old books, and this is definitely the first Gaelic one in my collection. Thank you so much.” 

Waverly felt almost overwhelmed at the thoughtfulness of Nicole’s gifts; it wasn’t that she’d never received nice presents before, but she couldn’t think of more meaningful gifts. 

She moved with Nicole back onto the couch, draping her new blanket over both of them. As she cuddled into her girlfriend’s side, she told her, “You’re the best reminder of Scotland I could ask for.” 

 

A week later, Waverly was huddled inside her thickest coat, heat turned up against the freezing cold, as she sat in her car beside what passed as a bus station in Purgatory. Nicole had been due to arrive half an hour ago but the weather had turned and the roads around the town were only just clear. In the distance, Waverly could see a bus approaching, and although she was still fighting nerves over bringing Nicole into her family life, she couldn’t stop the grin that overtook her face at the thought of seeing her. 

When the bus drew to a stop, only a few people disembarked and Waverly picked out her girlfriend immediately, her tall figure unmistakable even with her red hair hidden under a beanie. She took a moment to zip her coat all the up before looking around in time to see Waverly getting out of her car. She approached with a huge smile on her face and when she reached Waverly, she wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“Hey you,” she smiled, face very close to Waverly’s. 

“Hi yourself,” Waverly smiled back, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling away to get back to the warmth of the car. 

“Jeez, it’s freezing. I should have put my gloves on,” Nicole remarked, shivering already. 

“We can’t have anything happen to those hands. Come on city girl, let’s get warmed up in the car.” 

Waverly took a quick look around as they got into her Jeep, and seeing that they were alone, she leaned over the gap between the seats and pulled Nicole into a proper kiss. 

“Did that help to warm you up?” she asked with a smile. 

“Mmm, it definitely helped. Still a bit chilly though,” Nicole smirked before she kissed her again. “Much better. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. But you’re here now.” 

“And slightly terrified,” Nicole admitted. 

“Don’t be. Honestly, I’m nervous too but I know that Gus will like you.” 

“And Wynonna?” 

“She will too. She won’t say it or show it, but she will. Don’t take anything she says personally.” 

“I’m not sure how reassuring that is, Waves.” 

“Just be yourself, okay? They’ll see how good you are, and how happy I am with you,” Waverly told her, placing a reassuring hand on her thigh. 

Waverly could tell that Nicole was still nervous so she changed the subject and asked about how her journey was. Nicole responded enthusiastically, particularly about how good the climbing looked nearby. 

“In the summer it’ll be great. I’ll get you climbing someday,” Nicole promised. 

“You can try,” Waverly laughed, but the way that Nicole so casually mentioned the future, the assumption they’d be there together in the summer, gave her a thrill. 

They drove through the centre of Purgatory, Waverly pointing out the few sights, before they came to a stop next to Shorty’s, one of the town’s only bars. 

“Straight to a bar? Do I need Dutch courage?” Nicole asked. 

“Maybe, but this is where we’re staying the next few days,” Waverly informed her. 

“I thought you lived on a ranch?” 

“A homestead. I wasn’t sure about staying with Gus and Wynonna for a couple of days, so Gus offered us the apartment above Shorty’s. This is her bar.” 

Once Nicole had dropped her things in the apartment and freshened up after her journey, they went down into the bar to find Gus. The bar was quiet, just a few regulars who called greetings to Waverly and cast curious glances at Nicole. 

Gus was cleaning glasses behind the bar when they arrived but she came out to greet them, wiping her hands on the towel slung over her shoulder. Before Waverly had a chance to introduce them, Gus stuck out her hand and said, “You must be Nicole. I’m Gus.” 

“Nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me stay here,” Nicole replied as she grasped her hand. 

Waverly could see that Gus was sizing Nicole up, and when she smiled at the redhead, Waverly breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Nice to have you here Nicole. Waverly talks about you often enough.” 

“Is that right?” Nicole raised her eyebrows and sent a smirk in Waverly’s direction. 

“Yeah, thanks for that Gus,” Waverly grumbled. 

“Don’t pretend it’s not the truth. Now, can I get you girls something to drink?” 

“I was going to take Nicole out to the homestead.” 

“Leave that till tomorrow when you come over for dinner. Wynonna said she’d come here after work so you’ll see her here later.” 

“Maybe you could show me around town then?” Nicole suggested. 

“That’ll take all of five minutes. There’s not much to see, especially for a city girl like you,” Gus told her. 

“I only just moved to the city, I’m from a small town too. Well, bigger than here.” 

“Most places are. Did Waverly warn you that everyone will want to know who you are and why you’re here?” 

“She might have mentioned that, yeah.” 

“A word of advice: don’t pay any mind to what anyone says. Especially Wynonna.” 

Waverly could see uncertainty flicker across Nicole’s face and decided to step in. “Okay, let’s go for a walk. Remember your gloves this time.” 

They wrapped up warmly before heading out into the frigid air, and Nicole looked at Waverly expectantly. 

“So this is Purgatory, huh?” 

“This is it. Do you really want the tour?” 

“Of course. Lead on,” Nicole gestured. 

The streets were mostly quiet at that time on a weekday afternoon, especially with the deep snow on the ground, so they avoided too many curious stares. Waverly was almost grateful that Nicole had shoved her hands deep in her pockets to keep them warm; it saved her the choice of whether to take her hand. She also had a sneaking suspicion that Nicole had done it at least partly for that reason. 

They managed to string the tour out to almost an hour, although that including a stop for a takeaway coffee, before they arrived back at Shorty’s. The door burst open just as they reached it, and Waverly groaned audibly when she saw who emerged. She tried to duck away but he spotted them immediately and called, “Hey Wave!” 

“Hi Champ,” she sighed, moving to pass him and pulling Nicole behind her. 

“Wait, not going to introduce me to your friend?” 

“I wasn’t going to, no,” she stated and continued inside, letting the door swing shut behind them. 

“Woah, who was that?” Nicole asked. 

“That, uh, that was my ex.” Waverly could feel her cheeks burn and looked at Nicole to gauge her response. 

“Oh. That explains why you couldn’t get away fast enough.” 

“I was hoping we’d make it through these few days without running into him. Damn small towns,” Waverly muttered. 

“Hey, it’s fine, we can just duck and run again if we see him,” Nicole smiled. 

“Oh, I plan to. Okay, so now you’ve met my aunt and my ex, just my sister to go.” 

“Maybe I should try some of that Dutch courage.” 

“Don’t start too soon, Wynonna will no doubt judge you on your ability to hold your drink later.” 

“I’m pretty good at that, I was a student in Scotland after all,” Nicole boasted jokily. 

“Please don’t get in a drinking contest with her, you won’t win. How about I fix us a couple of Irish coffees and we go upstairs to catch up properly?” 

“I like the sound of that,” Nicole grinned. 

Almost two hours later, Waverly woke with a start, taking a moment to remember where she was, and then why she was naked. She groaned when she looked at her phone and saw it was after 6pm; Wynonna would likely be downstairs. In fact, any longer and she’d probably come up to rouse them. 

She could feel Nicole’s soft breaths on the back of her neck and was loath to wake her, but she knew she should. She turned carefully to face her girlfriend, melting at the sight of her peaceful expression, unruly strands of red hair framing her face. She reached out to push some of that hair behind her ear and Nicole’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey,” she smiled sleepily. 

“Hey. Sorry, we need to get up. It’s after 6 and if we don’t go downstairs soon, Wynonna will be up here looking for us.” 

Nicole pushed herself up to sitting and stretched her arms above her head, and it was all Waverly could do not to lean into the naked skin the movement revealed. 

“Okay. We probably shouldn’t have fallen asleep.” 

“We earned a nap after that,” Waverly winked. 

When they had both dressed again and freshened up, Waverly asked, “Ready for this?” 

“Yep. Let’s go,” Nicole said with a confident smile. 

The bar was busier when they got downstairs, more regulars populating their usual tables, and Waverly spotted Wynonna straight away, sitting at the bar, beer in hand, engaged in an animated discussion with a older man a few seats away. 

When she caught sight of Waverly and Nicole, Wynonna swivelled on her stool and beckoned them over. 

Nicole held out her hand and said, “Hey, it’s great to meet you.” 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes and looked like she was going to ignore the proffered hand, but a glare from Waverly made her accept the handshake. 

“And you, Nicky.” 

“Uh, Nicole. Nicole is good,” she corrected. 

“Whatever you say, Red. Drinks?” 

When she turned round to order for everyone, Waverly gave Nicole an encouraging smile and a quick squeeze of her hand. 

“We should probably get something to eat too,” she suggested, and Nicole agreed. 

“Oh, eating out tonight?” Wynonna smirked, and Waverly immediately swatted her arm. 

“Come on Wy, can’t you go five minutes without saying something inappropriate?” 

“Babygirl, do you know me at all?” 

Nicole watched the exchange, cheeks tinged pink, until she stepped in to change the subject, “So what’s good to eat here?” 

Wynonna opened her mouth to reply but before she had a chance to say anything, Waverly slapped a hand over her mouth. 

“Ignore anything she was about to say. There’s not really anything vegan on the menu but I can ask them to make us a bunch of sides.” 

“Another vegan, huh? Should have known she’d have you whipped already,” said Wynonna, a hint of a challenge in her tone. 

“I was already mostly vegan when we met, Waverly just inspired me to do it properly,” Nicole explained, and Wynonna rolled her eyes in response. 

“One way to impress a girl, I guess,” she muttered. 

Seeing that Nicole looked flustered, Waverly suggested, “Nicole, why don’t you grab that booth over there? I’ll order the food and Wynonna can get the drinks.” 

Nicole gave her a weak smile and headed off, and Waverly immediately turned on her sister, “What the hell was that, Wynonna?” 

“What? Just trying to get to know Red over there.” 

“Her name is Nicole, and you were rude to her.” 

“Oh come on, it was a joke. I’m sure you warned her about me, right?” 

“Stop being an asshole and just be nice to her. This means a lot to me,” Waverly said sternly. 

“Oh, fine. I’ll try, but she’d better loosen up a bit, she’s making it too easy. This will help,” Wynonna indicated the tray of beers and shots that had just been placed in front of them. 

“This is not going to end well...” Waverly sighed to herself. 

Wynonna kept mostly to her word to at least try to be nice to Nicole and they managed to keep up a civil conversation through dinner. Nicole was also trying hard, asking questions about her life in Purgatory, persisting despite the older woman’s apparent lack of interest in answering. 

As the night progressed, however, Waverly noticed more sly insults and challenges slip into Wynonna’s conversation, as if she was testing how far she could push Nicole’s kind and patient demeanour. Waverly knew that Nicole was more than capable of standing up for herself, and sensed that she was torn between doing so and not rising to Wynonna’s bait and keeping the peace for Waverly’s sake. 

They had avoided any overt displays of affection as the bar had become quite busy, but Waverly sat pressed against Nicole, her hand resting on her thigh under the table, trying to reassure her. 

When Wynonna went to fetch yet another round of drinks, Waverly turned to Nicole and asked, “How are you doing?” 

“I’m okay. It’s not going too badly, is it?” 

“I’m sorry that Wynonna is being so hard on you. We can go upstairs any time you want,” Waverly told her. 

“Honestly, it’s okay. I know this is important to you, and I can handle Wynonna.” 

“If you’re sure. If she goes too far though, tell her.” Waverly pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth just as Wynonna appeared back with a tray of shots. 

“Hey, PDA, break it up. Drinking time!” she announced in a singsong voice. 

“What have we been doing until now?” Nicole asked. 

“Pfft, that was nothing. Time for some of Shorty’s finest,” she grinned, holding out two glasses to the women opposite her. 

“What she means is this the rotgut that no-one else will touch,” Waverly explained. 

“I’ve had my share of terrible whiskey. Gimme that,” Nicole grabbed the glass from Wynonna and knocked it back in one. The other two women watched with barely concealed amusement as she swallowed and almost immediately began to splutter. 

They were both laughing by the time she had recovered enough to choke out, “Holy shit!” 

“Nice, Red. You kiss my sister with that mouth?” 

“I do a lot more than kiss her with this mouth,” Nicole retorted. 

Wynonna’s eyebrows shot up and she was momentarily speechless, and Nicole smirked across the table at her as she leaned closer in to Waverly. 

“Jesus Haught, if you weren’t talking about my baby sister I’d respect that. And also, ew.” 

“Ah, you always could dish it out but not take it,” Waverly laughed, secretly pleased that her girlfriend had got one over on her sister, even if it was a bit embarrassing. 

“I do not need to know any details about any of... that. Gross,” Wynonna wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“Gross how? Because we’re both women?” Nicole challenged. 

“Dude, no, that makes no difference to me. You’re already a huge improvement on the last idiot she dated. I just don’t need to know anything like that about my sister.” Wynonna shuddered again and took another shot as if to rid herself of the image. 

“Wait, did you just compliment my girlfriend?” Waverly pretended to be shocked. 

“You know how I feel about Chump, it’s not much of a compliment,” Wynonna fired back, then softened a little. “All those heart eyes when you look at each other. I stand by my assessment: gross.” 

Nicole and Waverly both laughed at that; Waverly mostly in relief as she sensed that Wynonna was hiding the fact she’d taken to Nicole. 

“I’ll drink to heart eyes,” Nicole laughed before she tipped back another shot, managing not to choke this time. 

“You’re getting the hang of that,” laughed Waverly. 

“It’s not so bad after the first shot has destroyed your tastebuds,” Nicole joked, slurring slightly. 

They stayed in the bar until it closed, attempting to help Gus at the end of the night but being more of a hindrance because of the amount of whiskey they’d consumed, then said goodbye to Gus and Wynonna before stumbling upstairs. 

Waverly came to slowly in the morning, squinting against the winter sun streaming through the crack in the curtains, gradually becoming aware of the pounding in her head. She slowly turned her head to see Nicole sprawled on her front next to her, one arm tucked under her head and her face obscured by a shock of hair. 

Waverly slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, going straight for a glass of water and a couple of painkillers. She filled another glass and placed it on the nightstand at Nicole’s side of the bed, along with the painkillers, before crawling back in and pulling the blankets right up to her chin. 

The movement roused Nicole, who lifted her head and croaked, “Waves?” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, apart from the hangover. There’s water and painkillers there if you need them.” 

“I think I do. But I can’t move,” she groaned through a veil of hair. 

“It’s right behind you on the nightstand.” 

With another groan, she pushed herself up to sitting and swallowed a couple of tablets with a gulp of water, before flopping back down to face Waverly. 

“Better?” 

“Not really. You cold?” 

“Yeah, woke up shivering.” 

Nicole opened her arms and Waverly immediately scooted over into her space, pulling the blankets around them as she settled against her girlfriend’s warm body. 

“Now that’s better,” she sighed contentedly. 

They stayed that way for an hour or so, talking and occasionally dozing, until they both felt better. 

“Let’s get ready and go out to eat. I think coffee and fresh air is needed,” Nicole suggested. 

“I agree. Shower first though, all I can smell is whiskey, from both of us.” 

“Okay. You go first.” 

“Well, the hot water doesn’t usually last long... might be better if we share,” Waverly suggested with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, for the sake of hot water...” Nicole grinned as she jumped up and pushed past Waverly into the bathroom to turn the shower on. 

Later, just as they were about to leave for the homestead, Nicole exclaimed, “Wait, I need to get something to bring to Gus.” 

“It’s fine, she won’t care about that,” Waverly reassured her. 

“She invited me for dinner, I need to take something to thank her. What can I get? Flowers?” 

“Good luck finding anything decent here in the middle of winter.” 

“Okay, wine?” 

“She doesn’t drink it, neither does Wynonna.” 

“Whiskey then?” 

“She owns a bar, Nicole,” Waverly laughed. 

“Oh yeah. How about dessert then, from the bakery?” Nicole had started to sound a little desperate. 

“She’ll have made a pie. If you really want to get something, take donuts. Wynonna will appreciate that at least.” 

When they finally arrived at the homestead, Waverly parked next to the barn and looked at Nicole. 

“So, this is us. The Earp homestead.” She waited anxiously for Nicole’s response; to her, it was just home, but with an outsider’s eyes, would she just see a ramshackle collection of buildings? 

“This is like my dream, I love it,” Nicole grinned at her. 

“Really? I mean, I love it too, but a dream?” 

“Sure. Look at all this space, it’s awesome. I’d never be inside.” 

“I’m not sure you’d be saying that when it’s -20.” 

Gus and Wynonna were both still at work so Waverly took the opportunity to show Nicole around and she seemed completely charmed by the cosy simplicity of the home. Waverly sat on her bed and watched as Nicole moved around her room, almost unchanged since she was a teenager, paying close attention to the photos and trinkets scattered around. 

“Don’t judge me too harshly on all this, I should really get rid of this embarrassing high school stuff,” Waverly felt a bit awkward having Nicole see these tokens of her past. 

“It’s not embarrassing. I like seeing all the things that have made you who you are. And who you are is pretty amazing,” Nicole smiled softly, coming to sit next to Waverly on her bed. 

Waverly reached up to cup her jaw and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Just as it started to get heated, they heard the front door bang open and seconds later, Wynonna yelled from the foot of the stairs, “Hands off my sister, Red!” 

Waverly pulled away and muttered, “Of course.” 

“How did she know?” Nicole was wide-eyed. 

“Natural talent. Come on, let’s go downstairs before she comes up.” 

By the time they walked into the kitchen, Wynonna had already found the box of donuts and selected a powdered one. 

“Wynonna, Nicole brought those for everyone, you could have waited,” Waverly scolded. 

“Don’t I count as everyone? I’m just appreciating the gift,” Wynonna replied through a mouthful of donut. 

They followed Wynonna into the living room and took a seat as she threw herself down onto the couch. 

“So Red, you’re heading back to the big city tomorrow?” 

“No need to sound quite so happy about that,” Nicole replied with a wry smile. 

“Purgatory too much for you already?” 

“Not Purgatory, just some of its residents,” Nicole shot back, and Wynonna snorted in response. 

“Careful there, that was almost funny.” 

“Well, we can’t all be hilarious like you Wynonna,” Nicole told her, in a voice dripping with sarcasm. 

They continued to bicker but with no malice behind any of their words, and Waverly was happy and relieved to see that they had found a way to get along. Even if it meant listening to non-stop squabbling... 

Soon after Gus came home, they sat down to dinner and Wynonna was on her best - well, better - behaviour in the presence of the older woman. Waverly could see that the other three women were making an effort to get along and to make it a nice family dinner, and she was happy that Gus and Wynonna were accepting Nicole, and accepting of them together. 

Nicole made a passing comment about all of the activities that Waverly had been involved in through school, evident in the things she’d seen earlier in her bedroom, and Gus replied fondly, “That’s our Waverly. Always wanted to learn about everything, and to do everything. Always has had a curious mind.” 

Waverly smiled at her aunt and shrugged, “I just like trying new stuff, there’s so much out there to try.” 

“And then ditch when it’s not exciting any more,” Wynonna said in a teasing tone, but her eyes flitted to Nicole. 

Waverly glanced at Nicole too, and received a small smile in return; she obviously knew exactly what Wynonna was implying. 

“You know that’s not true Wynonna,” Waverly told her, and changed the subject. 

They made it through the rest of the evening without incident, and by the time Nicole was saying goodbye to Gus and Wynonna, Waverly was confident they both liked her, despite Wynonna’s less-than-enthusiastic demeanour. 

Nicole was quieter than usual on the drive back into town, and when they arrived back at Shorty’s, Waverly asked, “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just glad that went okay tonight. It did, didn’t it?” she asked, still a little anxious. 

“It really did. You impressed Gus and despite all that stuff Wynonna said, I could tell she likes you too. Nightcap before we go up?” Waverly suggested as they passed the door to the bar. 

“Nah, let’s just go up. I want some time with just you.” 

Waverly busied herself making some tea when they got in, while Nicole made sure she had everything ready for leaving in the morning. 

Although Nicole had perked up a bit since their drive back, Waverly could tell that there was still something on her mind, and decided it was best just to confront it. 

“Nicole, are you thinking about that thing Wynonna said earlier?” 

“What thing?” Nicole asked, unconvincingly. “About ditching something when it’s not exciting anymore. We both know what she was implying.” 

Nicole sighed. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t let that bother me. That’s not going to happen, is it?” 

She tried to smile but still looked uncertain; Waverly hated that Wynonna had, with one comment, managed to make Nicole feel so insecure about their relationship. She moved to sit next to her and placed her hand on Nicole’s thigh. 

“Absolutely not. You’re my girlfriend and I couldn’t be happier about that. I’m committed to this relationship, one hundred percent.” 

“Even when it’s not new and exciting anymore?” 

“I can’t imagine this ever not being exciting. Even if it wasn’t, who cares? I just want you,” Waverly held her gaze, trying to convey the strength of her feelings. 

Nicole gazed back at her, then nodded once. “Okay. Sorry I let that get to me.” 

“Don’t apologise. I’ll just have to keep showing you how happy I am with you.” 

They shared a sweet kiss, then Waverly asked, “Can I come back to the city with you tomorrow?” 

“I thought you were staying here for New Year?” 

“I was, but I’d rather be with you. I can drive us back, if you want?” 

“Hmm, three hours on a bus, or spent with you? Tough choice,” Nicole teased. 

“Good. I’ll say goodbye to Gus and Wynonna in the morning then we can go.” 

“Will they be okay with you changing your plans?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine. We’d just have been at Shorty’s anyway. I know you’ve got plans for New Year’s Eve already but even if I could see you for a bit, that would be great.” 

“Don’t be silly, you’re coming to Sam’s party with me. She invited you but I didn’t think you’ll be around.” 

“If you’re sure that’s okay?” Waverly asked hopefully. 

Nicole gave her the special smile she seemed to save just for her. “More than. Waverly, I can’t wait to start the new year with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and comments are always welcome. I’m going to take a wee break from this story - probably just a couple of weeks, until I figure out where it’s going. I have something else in mind, so I might post that first in the hope it’ll inspire this one! Feel free to give me a shout on Twitter - it’s currently full of photos of Edinburgh tenuously linked to #FightForWynonna!


	8. I’m not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Year, and Nicole runs into a familiar face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a week or two turned into more than a month, but we’re finally back with Nicole and Waverly at New Year. Sorry it took longer than expected!

“Are you sure this is okay?” Waverly asked as they climbed into her Jeep. 

“Of course, I keep telling you I want you to come to the party,” Nicole reassured her. 

“And Sam is definitely okay with it?” 

“She’s happy you’re coming. You were always invited, I just said no because I thought you couldn’t make it.” 

“Okay, sorry. I just don’t want you to feel obliged to spend New Year’s with me,” Waverly admitted. 

“Of course I want to. Are you sure you’re okay with the rest of it? Staying with my parents?” 

“Sure, it makes sense. It’ll be nice to see them again too.” 

“They’re looking forward to seeing you too,” Nicole said with a smile. 

Despite her initial trepidation about introducing Waverly to her parents, she now felt comfortable about them spending time together, so much so that they were spending the night at their house, and staying for dinner then next day. 

Half an hour later they were pulling up outside her parents’ house, and they soon found they were both still at work. Nicole showed her girlfriend upstairs to her bedroom to leave their overnight things, and Waverly looked around with interest. 

“So this is teenage Nicole’s bedroom?” she asked, taking in the decor and the few personal belongings that remained. 

“Yeah, there’s not much to see, I’ve taken most of my things with me. No teenage diaries or embarrassing photo albums,” she laughed. 

“Aw, boo. Your mom did promise baby photos next time,” Waverly’s eyes lit up at the thought. 

“Do not remind her of that tomorrow.” 

Within half an hour, both of her parents had arrived home, and enlisted their help in setting up for the party they were having. 

“Now, are you sure you want to go to Sam’s instead of staying for our party?” Tom teased. 

“Tempting as that is dad, we promised Sam. If your party is still going when we get back we’ll come say hi,” Nicole laughed. 

They were just getting ready to leave when the doorbell rang and Nicole opened it to find her aunt and uncle. She greeted them both with a hug and ushered them inside, where she introduced them to Waverly. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Waverly. It seems we have you to thank for bringing Nic back home,” her aunt shot Nicole a knowing look as she shook Waverly’s hand. 

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Nicole said with an eye roll as Waverly laughed. 

It was another five minutes before they managed to escape for the short walk to Sam’s, and she said, “I should prepare myself for more of that tonight. I feel like everyone might be out to embarrass me.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“They missed out on years of doing it when I was away. I haven’t often introduced girlfriends to them. You have nothing to worry about though, they’ll love you.” 

“I’m glad I’ve at least met Sam. Who else will be there?” 

“She lives with her boyfriend Nathan so his friends probably. My other best friend from school, Becca, she’s definitely coming, and maybe some other old school friends. Any time you want to leave, we can.” 

“Don’t be silly, I’m looking forward to it. A party with your friends will be fun,” Waverly said, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Sam opened the door to them and greeted Waverly warmly, ushering them inside and straight to the kitchen for a drink. Beers in hand, they went to see who else was there, and Nicole introduced Waverly to the people that she knew. 

Despite her expectation about her friends’ teasing, everyone was welcoming to Waverly and only Becca shared a few embarrassing stories. Leaving Waverly happily talking to her friends, Nicole went to fetch them more drinks and was followed to the kitchen by Sam. 

“Hey, I wanted to give you a heads up that, uh, Shae is on her way,” Sam told her, looking at her to gauge her reaction. 

“Shae? Why?” Nicole asked, a hint of panic in her tone. 

“She’s still friends with Nat, and she’s home for the holidays. I didn’t know she was coming until earlier today.” 

“Shit. What should I do? Should I tell Waverly my ex is coming?” 

“Maybe you should, in case someone else mentions it,” Sam advised. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Nicole asked to speak to Waverly in private, and when they were alone in the kitchen, she began. “Okay, so Sam just told me, well, she told me that my ex-girlfriend is coming to the party.” 

Waverly looked taken aback, and mumbled, “Oh. Right, okay.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know or I’d have told you before,” Nicole apologised, and Waverly hurried to reassure her. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m okay if you are.” 

“I guess. I just don’t want you to feel awkward.” 

“Will you? Do you still speak to her?” Waverly asked, looking unsure if she actually wanted to know the answer. 

“No, not for a long time. It was just a summer thing really, when I was home from  
Scotland. Well, and a Christmas visit too,” Nicole amended. 

“Well, it’s fine then. I’m okay, really.” 

Nicole was still nervous despite Waverly’s reassurances, and as soon as Shae arrived, she felt herself tense. Waverly noticed the change in her demeanour immediately and followed her eyeline to the woman that had just walked in, and she whispered, “Is that her?” 

“Yeah,” Nicole replied distractedly, eyes never leaving Shae as she talked to a couple of people across the room. A moment later, she turned and caught Nicole’s eye, looking surprised as she headed over. 

Nicole glanced at Waverly and briefly squeezed her knee before she stood up as Shae stopped in front of them. 

“Nicole, hi. I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“Hi Shae. How are you?” Nicole asked, as they shared an awkward hug. 

“I’m well thanks, and you? Are you back for good?” 

“I am, I came back a few months ago. How’s medical school?” 

“Nearly over, I graduate soon.” 

“That’s great. Oh,” Nicole said, reaching down for Waverly’s hand to pull her up next to them, “this is my girlfriend Waverly. Waves, this is Shae.” 

They exchanged pleasantries and made small talk for five minutes before Shae excused herself to get a drink, and they sat back down. 

“So that’s Shae. She seems nice,” Waverly offered. 

“Yeah, she is.” 

“Kinda gorgeous, too.” Nicole turned to face Waverly properly and saw the uncertainty flicker across her face. 

“Baby, you know I only have eyes for you, right?” she smiled, taking her hand. 

“I know you’re a dork. But thank you,” Waverly returned her smile as she leaned in for a soft kiss. 

The longer they spent at the party and the more Nicole saw Waverly interact with her friends, the more relaxed she felt. She saw Waverly chatting and laughing happily with everyone around her, and Nicole enjoyed catching up with her friends from school that she saw so rarely. 

When she went into the kitchen to get more drinks, she found Shae taking a bottle of champagne from the fridge. 

“Oh, hey Nicole,” she greeted her with a smile. 

“Hey. I knew that champagne was yours when I saw it in the fridge,” Nicole told her. 

“You remembered. Have a glass with me?” 

“It’s alright, I’m just getting a couple of beers,” Nicole replied. 

“Oh, just one glass. For old time’s sake?” 

“Go on then, just a small glass.” 

Shae popped the bottle open and filled two glasses almost to the brim, then handed one to Nicole. 

“To old friends,” she toasted, and Nicole repeated, “Old friends,” as they clinked glasses. 

“It’s good to see you here. Tell me about Waverly. How did you meet?” Shae prompted. 

They were still there twenty minutes later, laughing together as Shae poured them each a second glass of champagne, when Waverly walked into the room. 

“Oh, there you are,” she said hesitantly, taking in the scene in front of her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Waves, I meant to bring your drink through,” Nicole apologised, immediately feeling bad when she saw the uncertain look on Waverly’s face. 

“It’s my fault Waverly. I made her have a glass of champagne and tell me all about how you met,” Shae explained, offering an apologetic smile. 

They were all quiet for a moment, before Shae broke the awkward silence by offering Waverly a glass of champagne. 

“No thanks, I’ll stick with a beer,” Waverly replied, picking up a bottle from the counter next to Nicole. 

“So Nicole tells me you met in Edinburgh when you were dancing at the Festival? That sounds amazing,” Shae tried to restart the conversation. 

Waverly moved next to Nicole and wound her arm around her waist before she answered. Nicole looked down at her, noticing that her smile was a little too bright, and she placed her hand on the small of her back, rubbing gently. 

They continued with a stilted conversation, Waverly giving polite but short replies, until the tension was too much and Shae excused herself, leaving them alone. 

Nicole turned to face Waverly and asked, “What was that?” 

“What, you ditching me for Shae?” Waverly retorted. 

“Okay, I’m sorry about that. I thought you were fine talking to people, and I didn’t mean to take so long here with Shae.” 

“It felt pretty shitty coming in here to find you laughing it up over a glass of champagne,” Waverly told her, stepping back out of reach. 

“We spent the whole time talking about you. You have no reason to be jealous,” Nicole tried to reassure her but knew she’d said the wrong thing when Waverly bristled. 

“I’m not jealous.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. Are we okay?” 

Waverly crossed her arms and refused to meet Nicole’s eye, so Nicole stepped closer and, with one finger, tilted her chin until she looked at her. 

“I won’t leave your side for the rest of the night. Unless you want me to.” 

“I haven’t decided on that yet. I guess I need someone to kiss at midnight though,” Waverly relented, and Nicole chuckled. 

“How about a practice run?” she smiled, caressing Waverly’s cheek as she leaned in for a slow, deep kiss. 

They hung out together in the kitchen, talking to everyone that passed through for drinks, until it was almost midnight and they joined the others gathered in the living room for the countdown. 

As it ticked closer to midnight, Nicole pulled Waverly closer and when the clock struck, she whispered, “Happy new year.” 

“Happy new year, baby,” Waverly mumbled against her lips before pulling her into a meaningful, loving kiss. 

For a moment, Nicole felt like they were the only two in the room, feeling the connection they shared. As they gazed at each other, the words to express what she felt were on the tip of her tongue, but before she could give voice to them, she and Waverly were pulled into the laughing, hugging, kissing crowd around them. By the time she made it back to Waverly, the moment had passed, and Nicole thought perhaps it was for the best. 

True to her word, she stayed close to Waverly for the rest of the party, and noticed that Shae had picked up on the vibe enough to keep her distance. The party was still going when they decided to leave, saying their goodbyes to everyone before heading out into the freezing cold to walk home. 

As they walked, swinging their gloved hands between them, Waverly spoke up, “So, any more exes that are going to pop up and surprise us?” 

“Nah, I left them all in Scotland,” Nicole joked, then at Waverly’s glare, added, “Kidding, kidding. Anyway, we ran into your ex first.” 

“Yeah, and that was embarrassing. Are all of your exes super smart and gorgeous?” 

“I obviously have a type,” Nicole shrugged, and Waverly dropped her hand, crossing her arms across her chest defensively instead. 

“Sorry Waves, not the time for joking. I was trying to say that you are clearly gorgeous, and the smartest person I know.” 

“Hmmm,” Waverly huffed, but allowed Nicole to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. 

When they arrived back at Nicole’s parents’ house, they saw lights still on, and Nicole laughed, “How embarrassing, they’ve partied longer than us. Want to sneak in and straight up to my room?” 

“We can’t do that, we have to at least say hi. You did promise your dad earlier.” 

“Fine, let’s go in.” 

They found most of the guests getting ready to leave, and after a round of introductions and ‘happy new years’, they were left with Elizabeth and Tom, who persuaded them to have one more drink with them. 

When they finally made it upstairs, Waverly started to get ready for bed, looking preoccupied, until Nicole spoke up, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Quite a lot to drink, too.” 

Nicole sat on the bed and patted the space next to her until Waverly sat down too. 

“Is the Shae thing still bothering you? You know I have no interest in her, right?” 

Waverly sighed, “I’m not jealous, Nicole.” 

“Then what is it?” 

Waverly looked down at her hands, twisting together in her lap, then met Nicole’s eye. “If you could be with someone like her, why would you be with me?” 

“Waverly, what? Of course I’d rather be with you, over anyone else.” 

“But look at her, she’s beautiful, and experienced, and she’s a doctor. What I am?” 

“You... you are the best person I’ve ever met. You’re talented, and so kind, you have the biggest heart and I’m always amazed at the way your mind works. You’re it, Waverly. There’s no-one else in this world I’d rather be with,” Nicole felt like she was pouring her heart out with every word, as she gazed at the other woman. 

Waverly’s face softened and her eyes shone as she whispered, “Do you mean that?” 

“Of course, every word. Because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, so much fluff! Thank you for reading and commenting, it really is appreciated. This fic will come to an end with the next chapter, but it’s not the end of their adventure...


	9. Do you remember?

Waverly leaned back, eyes fixed on Nicole, as she tried to process what she had just said. On the one hand, with the way that Nicole had always treated her, with care, and affection, and respect, how could she doubt that she loved her? But on the other, how could she love her? What had she done to deserve something as precious as her love? 

She shook her head slightly, suddenly aware that Nicole was still looking at her, and she stuttered, “Nicole, I...” 

Her voice cracked and she faltered, floundering under the weight of emotion coursing through her. 

Nicole’s expression only grew softer, as she reached out to lay a hand on her thigh. 

“It’s okay, Waverly. I know you might think it’s a bit soon, or that we still don’t know each other that well, but it’s how I feel. I’m not putting pressure on you but I’m not taking it back either, because I do love you.” 

Waverly finally found her voice, “Nicole, I... I... you’re the one, for me too.” 

She knew what she wanted to say, felt it so strongly, but the words wouldn’t come. From the smile spreading across Nicole’s face, she hoped, believed, that she knew the real meaning behind her words. She reached up to push loose strands of red hair away from Nicole’s face and pulled her closer until their lips met in a slow, deep kiss. 

Without breaking their connection, Waverly slowly unbuttoned Nicole’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms, trailing her fingers back up the warm, soft skin she had uncovered. 

Wordlessly, they undressed, stopping to kiss or touch newly revealed skin, until they were completely bare to each other. Nicole pulled Waverly onto the bed but when she reached for her, Waverly gently pushed her hands away and whispered, “My turn.” 

Nicole looked like she might protest but then acquiesced, lying back against the pillows. Waverly followed, positioning herself over the taller woman so that skin met skin. She heard Nicole’s breath catch in her throat and quietly told her, “We have to be quiet, okay?” Nicole nodded in response, reaching up to pull Waverly into an urgent kiss, full of desire. 

Waverly responded in kind, her hands roaming the bare skin beneath her, seeking the spots she knew made Nicole shiver with pleasure. She lavished attention on the woman below her, pouring everything into her actions to say what she couldn’t with words. With her lips and tongue and hands, she tried to convey the feelings that she hadn’t been able to vocalise, and from the responses she was drawing from the redhead, she knew exactly what she meant. 

They moved as though in a dream; soft, and gentle, and loving, but burning bright with passion. As Waverly watched Nicole fall apart under her touch, she had never felt more connected to another person, and she kissed her softly as she came down from her high, caressing her face gently until she stopped trembling. 

Waverly shifted to the side so that she was propped up on one arm, her hand still resting against Nicole’s cheek, burning under her touch. Nicole tilted her face to press a kiss to her palm, then turned back to look at her, eyes shining bright in a flushed face. 

“Wow, Waves, that was... I can’t even describe.” 

“That’s how you make me feel all the time. I feel like I can never get enough of you.” 

“All the time, huh?” A smile spread across Nicole’s face as she reached for Waverly, placing a hand on her stomach and inching downwards, but was surprised when Waverly stopped her. 

She interlaced their hands instead, bringing them up to her lips to place a kiss to Nicole’s knuckles, and whispered, “Let’s just lie a while.” 

For several moments, they lay in silence, limbs entwined, until Nicole chuckled quietly. Waverly lifted her head from its place on Nicole’s shoulder to look at her. 

“Sorry, just thinking, that was a first.” 

“First what?” 

“First time I’ve had sex in my parents’ house.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m glad I could help you out with that.” 

“Oh, you really did. I was also thinking, if only confused, insecure fourteen year old Nicole knew that in ten years she’d be in this bed with the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.” 

“Well, that Nicole grew up to be pretty damn special. And I couldn’t be happier to be here with her.” 

Safe in each other’s arms, and with full hearts, they drifted off to sleep. 

Waverly woke in the morning with soft hair tickling her face and the comfort of a warm body at her front. They’d shifted positions in their sleep so she was wrapped around Nicole from behind, and she tightened her hold around her girlfriend’s waist as she pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

“Morning, baby,” Nicole mumbled, voice still thick with sleep. 

“Morning. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“S’okay. I like when you wake me like that.” 

Nicole wriggled round to face her, and Waverly’s heart skipped at the slow, dimple-flashing smile that spread across her face. Waverly leaned forward for a kiss, then pulled back a little, her face just inches away from Nicole’s. 

“Hey,” she whispered. 

“Hey yourself. Can we wake up like this every day?” Nicole asked with a smile.

“Yes please,” Waverly grinned back, and leaned into another kiss. 

After a few minutes, Waverly spoke up, “Why don’t we go make breakfast?” 

“That would involve leaving the bed. And putting clothes on,” Nicole pouted, then laughed as Waverly prodded her in the ribs. 

“Come on, it’d be nice to do it for your mom and dad.” 

“Okay, okay, fine. You don’t need to impress them though, they already love you,” Nicole told her as she sat up and stretched. 

“What can I say?” Waverly shrugged, “I’m very lovable.” 

They passed the day quietly, watching movies and helping to prepare dinner, and Waverly got her wish when, despite Nicole’s half hearted protests, Elizabeth produced a album of childhood photos. 

When they were on their way back into the city, Nicole yawned, “How can I be so tired when we’ve done nothing all day?” 

“You must be getting old. You are 24 in a few days, after all,” Waverly teased. 

“Haha. I’m thinking more about the fact that I start my job that day.” 

“Can I stay with you on Sunday? I want to be there for your birthday, and for your first day at work,” Waverly asked. 

“I’d like that. Are you staying tonight? We can have an early night, since you made me get up this morning,” Nicole smiled. 

“With an invitation like that, how could I say no?” 

They had a busy few days, Nicole preparing to finally start her new job, and Waverly getting ready for her final semester at school. Waverly could tell that Nicole was growing more nervous about the job, so she planned a relaxing day for them on Sunday to help calm her nerves. 

As they got ready for bed, Waverly watched as Nicole carefully laid out her clothes for the morning, and meticulously checked her bag for the third time. 

“You’re gonna be great tomorrow. And every day,” Waverly told her. 

“I just want to get tomorrow over with. I feel like I’ve been waiting so long to start and now I’m all over the place.” 

“No you’re not. They offered you this job without even meeting you, that’s how good they know you’ll be. And it’s what you really want to do.” 

“I know. And I know it’ll be fine. Thank you,” Nicole smiled, crawling into bed next to Waverly. 

“And you’ve got a birthday surprise to look forward to later,” Waverly reminded her. 

“A surprise, huh? What could that be?” Nicole smirked, walking her fingers up Waverly’s thigh and sliding her hand under her shirt. 

“You’ll have to wait to find out, that’s the point of a surprise,” Waverly laughed. 

“Fine. Take the spare key tomorrow in case you get back before me. In fact, why don’t you keep the key?” Nicole suggested. 

Waverly was taken aback at Nicole offering this step so casually. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, why not? You’re here a lot anyway, it makes sense to have a key.” 

“Then yes, I would like that. Thank you.” 

Waverly woke first in the morning and managed to get up and into the kitchen without disturbing Nicole. She had just put the finishing touches to breakfast when Nicole padded through from the bedroom, running a hand through her disheveled hair. 

Waverly turned from setting the plates on the table and pulled the taller woman towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“Happy birthday Nicole,” she smiled, planting a kiss on her lips. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do all of this,” Nicole replied, taking in the breakfast spread. 

“I wanted to, it’s your birthday and your first day at work. Sit down, the coffee’s just brewed.” 

Over breakfast, Nicole asked, “Is this my birthday surprise?” 

“Only the first part of it. You’ll get the rest later. Actually, do you want you to open your gift now or later?” 

“I think I’ll wait until later. I have to start getting ready soon.” 

At Waverly’s insistence, Nicole went to shower and get ready while Waverly cleared up their breakfast dishes. 

When Nicole reappeared, dressed in a tailored white shirt tucked into slim fitting black pants, Waverly shamelessly ran her eyes over her and said, “Wow. You look good.” 

“Oh yeah, what was it? The whole suit thing really works for me?” Nicole teased, taking Waverly’s hand and pulling her close. 

“Well, it does. If you dressed like that all the time... well, it’s probably best you don’t,” Waverly laughed, smoothing her hands up Nicole’s shirt and fiddling with her collar. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, I do have to go, I don’t want to rush to get there.” 

Waverly hovered around as Nicole found her boots and pulled on a dark green wool coat. As Waverly handed Nicole her bag and made sure she had everything, they laughed at how quickly they had settled into such a domestic routine. 

“I could get used to this, you waving me off to work every morning,” Nicole laughed. 

“I’ll be here tonight when you get home too. Okay, good luck and have the best day. Let me know how it’s going if you have the chance.” 

“I will. I’ll see you later, okay? I love you.” 

Waverly responded with a goodbye kiss and watched until Nicole was downstairs and out of sight. 

Waverly spent the day arranging her schedule for the coming term, then shopping for the birthday dinner she was planning. She had a short text from Nicole around lunchtime to say her day was busy but going well. 

She let herself into Nicole’s apartment, feeling a small thrill as she did so, and set about making dinner. She had just finished lighting the candles on the table when she heard the apartment door open, and she quickly made sure everything looked perfect before she went to greet Nicole. 

She had already hung up her coat and was toeing off her boots when Waverly walked up behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head against her shoulder. 

“Hey there,” Nicole chuckled, turning in Waverly’s arms to embrace her properly. 

“Hi. How did it go? Tell me all about it,” Waverly prompted, pulling Nicole with her into the kitchen. 

“It was great, a bit overwhelming with all the new people, but-“ Nicole stopped short as she took in the table set for dinner. 

“What’s all this?” 

“Your birthday slash well done on your first day dinner, of course. Sit down and I’ll dish up,” Waverly urged, pushing Nicole gently towards a chair. 

They talked all through dinner, Nicole alternating between filling Waverly in on her first day and complimenting her on the food she’d prepared. They cleared up together when they’d finished, then moved into the living room, Nicole bringing the bottle of wine they’d opened. 

Once they’d settled down, Waverly handed Nicole her gifts. The first two were small, a book by one of her favourite authors and a mug to keep at work. When Nicole opened the main gift, Waverly watching closely for her reaction, she pulled out a fine bracelet with a single circular charm hanging from it. She held the charm up to better see the inscription, and read aloud, “Neach-gaoil.”

“Sweetheart. Do you remember?” 

“I do. Thank you. I love it, and I love you,” Nicole told her sincerely, and pulled her into a soft kiss. 

When they broke apart, Waverly gazed into Nicole’s eyes, willing herself to utter the words she was so desperate to say. 

“Nicole, I... I...” she faltered again, feeling tears prick her eyes. Nicole’s face was full of love and understanding. 

“I know, Waves. You don’t have to,” she reassured her. 

“But I do have to, because you need to know. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. You’re everything to me, Nicole, and,” she reached out to grasp Nicole’s hand, grounding herself, and continued in a shaky voice, “I love you.” 

“You love me...” Nicole’s voice was soft, wondering, not really asking the question. 

“I do. I love you,” Waverly repeated, the conviction clear in her voice this time. She knew that the bright smile that spread across her girlfriend’s face was mirrored on her own. 

She reached up to cup Nicole’s jaw, brushing a thumb across her cheek as she captured her lips in a slow, deep kiss. When they broke apart, neither of them could keep the smiles from their faces, and soon they were laughing, exchanging kisses and soft touches. 

Waverly buried her face in the crook of Nicole’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent she loved so much, as Nicole pulled her tighter against her and let out a contented sigh. 

“Can we just stay like this a while?” 

Waverly raised her head enough to look her in the eye, and smiled, “How about forever?” 

“I can do forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, folks! Some extra fluffy fluff to wrap it up. Thanks so much for reading and for all your feedback, I’ve loved reading the comments. Can’t believe I stretched what was supposed to be an epilogue into nine chapters and 20,000+ words...
> 
> As I said before, this is not the end of their story, I have a few one-shots in mind, and I’m always open to any suggestions of anything people would like to see.
> 
> Thanks pals!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - thoughts are always welcome!
> 
> I’ve just rejoined Twitter after years away, I’m @HaughtToScot - I might even check it sometimes!


End file.
